La mariée
by Marianne Malfoy
Summary: Pourquoi sommenous toujours attiré par une personne qui nous semble innateignable?...et si cette personne était vraiment innateignable? C'est ce qui arrive pourtant au grand Draco Malfoy...HGDM!
1. Plaisir en perspective

Me voila de retour! Je laisse tomber le coté aventure, Voldemort et les Mangemorts le temps d'une histoire pour laisser place a un peu plus de romance. Je sens que vous allez aimer.

Merci a : Wedding Crashers, Princess Diary's 2, Le mariage de mon meilleur ami d'Anamaya. Tout ça m'a inspiré et voila ce que ça donne.

LA MARIÉE

**Chapitre 1**

**Plaisir en perspective**

« Dépêche-toi, Draco. On doit y être dans 3 heures! » Me crie Nicolas au bas des escaliers.

« Mais oui, j'arrive! » Répondais-je en ronchonnant. « Je ne suis pas si lent que ça quand même. » marmonnais-je ensuite pour moi-même.

Un peu de dernière minute, je finis de mettre des vêtements dans une valise. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis en retard. J'ai quand même de la mortalité ce matin dans mon entourage. Oui, la batterie de mon réveille-matin. Je n'ai jamais entendu un réveil pas sonner de même.

Je descends les escaliers en chêne du manoir pour me retrouver dans notre immense hall d'entrer au carrelage noir et blanc. Nicolas, mon seul et unique cousin, m'attend accoté sur le mur près de la porte.

« L'avion est à 9h45. » S'empresse-t-il de me rappeler. « On doit faire vite. »

« Mais oui. Rappel moi encore pourquoi on doit se rendre à Bordeaux avec les moyens de transport moldu? »

« Pas le choix, on se rend dans un endroit moldu. Tu vas voir, cet hôtel est fabuleux. Depuis que je l'ai acheté, il a été entièrement rénové. Je t'ai pris la deuxième plus belle chambre! »

« La « deuxième »? »

« Qui est-ce qui se marie ici? »

« C'est toi, c'est bon, on y va. »

En marchant dans l'aéroport, je fais une dernière vérification dans mes bagages pour voir si je n'aurais pas un coupe-ongle ou un truc du genre sinon, on vous le confisque en disant que ça peut être une arme. Je me vois tellement scalper quelqu'un avec un coupe-ongle. J'imagine que bien lancé tu peux crever un œil avec ça…mais de la à détourner un avion à coup de coupe-ongle…je crois pas. Ridicule.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans l'avion, bien assis dans nos énormes sièges hautement capitonnés de première classe, que je réalise comment ces moyens de transports moldus sont bizarres. Je ne comprend pas le concept ni le fonctionnement du petit sac en papier brun accrocher sous le hublot. Je ne prend pas de chance et y met mon foulard et mes gants.

« Dis-moi que tu as déjà pris l'avion, Draco. » me demande Nicolas en me regardant faire.

Je ne répond rien et me prend d'admiration du mec qui conduit un chariot de valises sur la piste d'atterrissage.

« Nooooooon! Non non non. Le grand Draco Malfoy n'a jamais pris l'avion! »

« Ça te pose un quelconque problème! » répondis-je en restant le plus calme possible.

« Absolument pas, non………………………………………………………pffffffhahahahahahahahaha! »

« Mademoiselle, un sac d'arachides pour ce monsieur assis à coté de moi, s'il vous plait. » dis-je en m'adressant à la très jolie hôtesse de l'air.

« Tu sais très bien que j'y suis allergique. »

« Justement. »

Et il se la ferme. Non mais, il se permet de rire de moi, celui-la.

Je n'ai rien contre mon cousin. On est pareil à la simple différence qu'il a 32 ans et moi seulement 26. Nicolas Williams, homme d'affaire qui occupe une place très importante dans la politique moldue en France, cheveux bruns, yeux bleus et riche. Il a l'air d'un bon partit avec sa belle gueule de héro de films d'action américains…sauf qu'aucune fille ayant un minimum de bon sens voudrait se marier avec ce type. Pourquoi? Il est tout simplement très…volage. Je ne l'ai jamais vu deux fois avec la même fille. Ce pourquoi le voir se marier m'étonne au plus haut point mais le pire dans cette histoire, ce n'est pas le fait qu'il soit fiancé…

Nicolas nous a annoncé qu'il se mariait, après seulement 3 mois de fréquentation…à une sorcière qui n'est pas de sang pure. Ça a fait le tour de la famille comme une traînée de poudre de cheminette. Même mon père qui est en prison en a eu vent. Son seul et unique commentaire se résume à : Je savais que ma sœur déshonorerait notre famille (Nicolas étant son fils à elle, Imelda Malfoy, et son mari, Andrew Williams.)

Et moi? Qu'es-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans? Je suis le garçon d'honneur, quand même! C'est fou comment le statut de garçon d'honneur vous donne du pouvoir et un accès direct aux demoiselles d'honneur. Celles-ci étant la raison principale de mon arrivé à l'hôtel sans femme a mon bras.

Ce n'est pas le choix qui manque, au contraire. Être joueur de Quidditch professionnel d'Angleterre vous fait rencontrer des tas de filles qui sont prête à faire n'importe quoi pour vous voir ou avoir un autographe; directement sur leur peau en plus. J'imagine que d'être jeune, riche et très beau ne me désavantage pas non plus. (Nda : Que de modestie, vraiment.)

Vraiment, ce séjour dans cet hôtel risque d'être plaisant pour ce qui est des femmes…mais je ne crois pas que ça va rester gravé dans ma mémoire pour autant. Une semaine complète avec la belle famille, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de blessés. C'est certain, il y a des moldus là dedans.

« Tu vas voir, elle est belle intelligente, ambitieuse… » Me raconte Nicolas en regardant attentivement l'hôtesse de l'air qui sert un café, un lait, 2 sucres à un homme sûrement dans la soixantaine assis en avant de nous.

« Que s'est-t-il passé avec Lyndsay, la belle brune qu'on avait rencontré dans ce café sur le chemin de traverse? » lui demandais-je, curieux.

« Elle? Ah non, ça n'a pas marché avec elle. » Me répond-t-il tranquillement, les yeux toujours rivés sur la fille qui sert le café.

« Ce que tu veux dire par « pas marché » c'est que tu t'es enfuis de chez elle à 5h00 du matin après une nuit de folie…? »

« Pas mal, ouai. »

« Tu crois pas que c'est un peu mal placé pour un gars comme toi, très connu des moldus, de coucher avec tout ce qui passe? »

« C'était une sorcière, je n'avais donc pas à me soucier de quoi que ce soit pour ce qui est des moldus et de toutes façons, tu te le permet bien toi aussi! Mélanie, Jeanne, Catherine, Morgane, Jennifer, Brooke… »

« Moi c'est différent, c'est pas comme si ça pouvait me faire expulser de mon équipe. Toi c'est plus dangereux, tu vis du regard que les moldus porte sur toi. »

Notre conversation dégénère un peu et s'étire jusqu'à l'atterrissage, 1 heure plus tard. J'ai d'ailleurs le plaisir de connaître une loi universelle, selon Nicolas. L'aéroport c'est l'endroit où on perd le temps qu'on gagne à prendre l'avion. Tout a fait vrai.

Direction hôtel. On salut quelque fois Nicolas sur le trottoir devant l'aéroport. Légèrement jaloux, je me rends compte que dans ce monde, je ne suis absolument personne.

Une limousine noire aux vitres teintées de la même couleur se pointe, nous prend à son bord et nous conduit sur des routes très achalandées.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, un vignoble apparaît dans ma fenêtre. Nicolas s'empresse de me montrer du doigt une immense battisse aux mur beige recouvert de vigne au fond.

« C'est l'hôtel. Un 5 étoiles, j'en suis très fier! On est seulement quelques personnes de sa famille et de la notre à être là. C'est son idée. »

Idée stupide.

Mais en même temps, on a l'hôtel à nous tout seul! Le limousine s'approche de plus en plus de la porte d'entré et un écriteau nous révèle le nom de l'hôtel : L'impérial.

OoOoOoOoO

« Donc, tu dois être Draco! » me dit un grand brun assez imposant au moment même où je pose un pied dans le hall d'entré de l'hôtel. « Content de faire ta connaissance! »

Le temps de faire les quelques présentations d'usage, je donne mes bagages à un gars tout habillé en rouge. Beaucoup des amis de Nicolas son présent. J'ai le plaisir de revoir ma tante Imelda et mon oncle par alliance, Andrew. Elle est très gentille, Imelda mais j'ai toujours redouté ses becs en pincette sur les joues. Comme tout Malfoy qui se respecte, elle a des cheveux blond remonter en un chignon et des yeux bleu, foncé toutefois.

« Alors, où est donc cette future femme? » déclarais-je en me retournant vers Nicolas.

« Partie au Spa de l'autre coté du lac, là. » Me répond-t-il en me pointant l'étendu d'eau en question par la fenêtre. « On va la voir au dîner seulement. »

Pour l'instant, j'ai droit à un tour de l'hôtel au complet. Cinq étoiles, c'est bien vrai et le plaisir de découvrir sa chambre hein? Jeter ses valises sur le lit, regarder le contenu du minibar, la senteur des bouteilles de shampooing et des savons offerts dans la salle de bain et bien sûr…toujours voler le stylo qui vient avec le papier à lettre parce qu'il fonctionne tellement bien. C'est idiot mais un stylo c'est tellement plus pratique. T'as pas à trimballer un pot d'encre. Bravo aux moldus pour ça.

L'hôtel a une forme hexagonale. Toutes les chambres ont un balcon qui donne sur le centre de l'hôtel où se trouvent une somptueuse piscine, un bistro et des arrangements floraux à n'en plus finir. Magnifique, j'en ai rarement vu des aussi beau que ça.

L'après-midi se déroule rapidement. J'ai d'ailleurs un avant goût des demoiselles d'honneur en me promenant au bord de la piscine. Aie, elles sont toutes belles! Elle me regarde toutes avec un regard étrange cependant…Est-ce que j'ai un morceau de papier toilette accrocher à la chaussure?

« Une table pour 1, monsieur? »

« Non merci, je suis avec eux. » Dis-je en pointant une table très animée où j'aperçois ma tante Imelda.

Je prend bien soin de longer le coté de table où se trouve les demoiselles d'honneur, mon but étant d'aller m'asseoir au bout. Je leur fais à chacune mon célèbre regard séducteur………pourquoi ça ne marche pas…? Je continu de marché et mon regard se pose sur la dernière d'entre-elle.

Oh non……non non non non non. NON! C'est……ah non PAS ELLE!

« Malfoy? C'est bien toi? »

« Granger, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? » dis-je agressivement.

« Tu parles d'une question, espèce d'idiot! Et toi, qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'«odeur »? »

« Je fais partie de la famille du marié, je te signale. »

« Et moi je suis… »

« Bonjour vous deux! » Nous coupe Nicolas en arrivant à la table. « Vous avez fait connaissance donc. Chérie, je te présente mon cher cousin Draco. »

« Quoi? C'EST ELLE QUE T'ÉPOUSES! »

**Fin du chapitre**

Je ne crois pas que Draco avait prévu ça. Hermione non plus.

**Dans le prochain chapitre:**

- La suite du diner, ça risque d'être exploisif!  
- Une petite sortie en famille au vignoble...risque d'explosion ici aussi.

Chapitre 2 en ligne dans pas longtemps!

kisssss

Marianne Malfoy


	2. Belle famille et vin rouge

Bonjour!

RAR!

**flo:** Voila la suite! Bonne lecture!

**pris:** Ouai, le chapitre 2 est plus explosif! Bonne lecture!

**'titemione:** Non, pas de mort! Voila le chapitre 2, redonne moi en des nouvelles!

**Miss Lampadaire Fluo:** He non, Hermione n'est pas la demoiselle d'honneur mais bien la mariée! Voila le chapitre 2!

**Me:** Merci pour ta review! Voila la suite!

**Draco-tu-es-a-moi:** Ooooooh! Bonjour toi! Contente que ma fic te plaise! Ouai, tordu et cruel! Mouahahaha! Voila la suite, encore plus explosif! Bonne lecture!

**tite fan:** T'as aimé le chapitre 1? Donc tu vas adoré le chapitre 2!

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 2**

**Belle famille et vin rouge**

« Quoi? C'EST ELLE QUE T'ÉPOUSES! »

Je gèle momentanément sur place, attendant que mon cousin m'affirme le contraire. Je remets en question l'existence de la situation dans laquelle je me trouve…Merde, tout ça est bien vrai. Elle porte une robe aussi rouge que ses joues. Elle n'a pas l'air très contente de me voir, elle non plus. Je profite de mon 1 mètre 85 pour la regarder de haut. Elle croise les bras et se colle sur Nicolas. C'est à ce moment que Nicolas décide de nous poser LA question prévisible.

« Vous vous connaissez? »

« Malheureusement, oui. » dis-je d'un ton traînant.

Granger me fait un de ces regards. Elle essaye de m'impressionner là? Au lieu de me répondre, elle s'adresse directement à Nicolas :

« Comment ce fait-il que tu t'appels Nicolas Williams dans ce cas là? »

« Ma mère est une Malfoy. Ella a pris le nom de mon père lors de leur mariage tout comme moi lors de ma naissance. » Lui explique-t-il.

Pendant qu'elle reproche à mon cousin d'avoir omis ce petit détail, je prends place dans une des chaises autour de la table à coté de mon oncle et de ma tante. Ils étaient au courant eux j'imagine. ET ILS NE M'ONT RIEN DIT! Ah mon dieu, Granger dans notre famille. Si mon père savait cela.

À proximité se trouvent les parents de Granger. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi le mariage se déroule dans un endroit moldu. Ils me regardent comme s'ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler de moi. Non mais je rêve! Avec tout ce que j'ai pu dire comme vacheries à Granger depuis la première année, c'est certain elle a du leur en parler un tout petit peu! Je ne suis pas rien quand même!

Je suis assis à un bout de la grande table ou se recueil environ quinze personnes ainsi que quinze coupe de vin qui ne demande qu'à être rempli de cette délicieuse boisson. La pièce est vraiment magnifique avec ses murs entièrement couverts de pierres grises rougeâtres. La pièce est partiellement éclairée par les rayons obliques du soleil couchant, des chandeliers complétant le tout.

Je défais un bouton de ma chemise verte foncée et fais signe au serveur que je prendrai du vin rouge.

J'essaye de me changer les idées en me présentant à tout le monde et en démarrant la conversation avec le premier venu qui est, dans ce cas-ci, un ami de Nicolas. ENFIN! On me parle de Quidditch! Je croyais que ça n'arriverait jamais! Deux des quatre demoiselles d'honneur me regardent différemment. Je sens que je vais être chanceux ce soir!

« La saison de Quidditch débute bientôt non, Draco? » me demande Dean Mitchell, un des amis de Nicolas.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit puisque que Thomas Carmichael, un autre ami s'exclame : « Ramènes-nous la coupe du monde cette année, Draco! » en levant son verre de vin bien haut.

Nicolas, lui, est toujours en train de se disputer avec Granger. Cela dure environ deux minutes puis Nicolas lui murmure « Ce n'est pas grave, ma chérie. On se fout de mon nom. L'important c'est que je t'aime. Plus qu'hier, moins que demain…mais je t'aime. »

Oh seigneur.

Et elle gobe ça, en plus! Je me paye le plus gros fou rire de ma vie, le visage bien caché derrière ma serviette de table. C'est la pire chose que j'ai jamais entendue! Quelle connerie!

La discussion tourne autour de la cérémonie à l'église et on nous sert une entré de salades variées. Apparemment ils vont se marier dans une église qui est, parait-il, « une des merveilles de la place » selon ma tante.

J'ai beau essayer de me concentrer sur la conversation qui tourne maintenant autour de la beauté de la région, ÇA NE MARCHE PAS. Granger me regarde à toutes les trois secondes comme si elle s'attendait à ce que je lui cause. NON! Même si tu es la mariée, je ne te parlerai pas. Contre mes principes!

Nicolas, lui, est à ma droite et ne cesse de bavarder avec une des demoiselles d'honneur. Olivia, une grande brune avec des yeux noirs magnifiques. J'ai plus l'impression qu'il discute à ce qui se trouve dans son décolleté plutôt qu'à elle. C'est bien Nicolas ça. Tu vas te marier, mec, regarde au moins ta future femme. De toute façon, ça ne m'étonne pas. Même lorsqu'il est avec une fille, il regarde les autres autour. Je trouve toutefois que ce n'est pas le moment; change d'habitude et laisse moi au moins ces filles!

…Ça y est. Je viens de réaliser, avec quelques minutes de retard, certes. Ma semaine est fichue. Adieu plaisir, 7e péché capitaux et demoiselles d'honneur. Ce sont probablement toute de ses amies et elle savent probablement qui je suis. Bonjour solitude et discussion avec les copains de Nicolas uniquement. Merde, pourquoi je ne suis pas venu accompagné.

Quel bordel.

« Donc voilà la programmation pour demain. » Nous annonce mon cousin et se levant de son siège. « Vous avez tous pu remarquer en arrivant ici qu'il y a un vignoble à cent mètres de l'hôtel. Il m'appartient lui aussi et c'est pourquoi demain, je vous propose une petite visite guidée du vignoble et de la fabrique. »

Il continu de vanter les produits de son vignoble pendant que j'ai le malheur de croiser le regard de Granger.

« Il fallait vraiment que je tombe sur toi. » dis-je, de l'agressivité dans ma voix en détournant le regard.

Elle envoi ses cheveux bruns bouclé derrière une oreille et me répond : « Désoler de gâcher ta semaine. » en me faisant un regard meurtrier.

Sa voix s'est adoucie avec les années, je dois au moins lui donner ça. Elle n'a plus cette voix fatigante qui finissait toujours par me donner un mal de tête colossal.

Je prend un petit pain chaud dans le panier devant moi et continue sur ma lancée.

« Alors, tu t'amuses depuis que tu sais que tu marie un Malfoy? Tu en as de la chance. »

C'est pas tous les jours qu'on a la chance de marier un Malfoy…surtout en étant une vulgaire sang-de-bourbe.

« Comment ça? T'es à coté de moi, j'appel pas ça de la chance. » Dit-elle farouchement avant de prendre une gorgée de vin blanc.

« Tut tut, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on parle au seul cousin de Nicolas et garçon d'honneur en plus. »

« Quoi! » Dit-elle en s'accrochant au bras de Nicolas qui lui du coup se retourne vers elle. « C'est lui ton garçon d'honneur! »

« Visiblement, je ne suis pas le seul à qui on a omis certains petits détails. » Murmurais-je en beurrant un petit bout de pain.

« Hermione, ne recommence pas là. C'est bon, vous ne vous aimez pas. Ça ne vous force pas à vous parler pour autant. » Nous reproche Nicolas.

« Tiens, tu as entendu, Malfoy? » fait-elle en me regardant de nouveau pendant que Nicolas retourne a sa conversation.

« À ce que je vois, tu ne comprend pas le concept de « ne pas se parler ». Tu me parles là! »

« Et toi tu répond! »

« Je n'ai pas le choix, tu me parles! »

« Et tu continus! »

« PARCE QUE TOI TU CONTINUS! »

Un peu plus et on en était à se battre à coup de petit pain. Je la savais idiote mais à ce point là, non.

Le plat principal nous est servit alors que Nicolas en est seulement à la programmation du mardi matin.

« Et en après-midi, nous irons visiter un petit musé tout près qui nous explique en profondeur l'histoire de cette endroit et comment des fossiles vieux de centaines d'années ont été retrouvés et… »

« Chéri, ton plat va refroidir. » lui dit Granger.

C'est maintenant à mon tour de prendre la parole. Je m'adresse directement à une des quatre demoiselles d'honneur. Sarah, une belle blonde avec des mèches rouges foncées dans les cheveux qui est en train de contempler la robe du vin dans son verre. Elle évite mon regard depuis le début du dîner.

« Sarah, je me demandais justement où est-ce que je t'avais vu au par avant? D'ordinaire, je n'oublie pas facilement un si beau visage… »

Devant cette tentative subtile de séduction, Granger me jette un regard noir comme si je venais de faire une bourde. Elle n'aime sûrement pas le fait que je flirt avec une des ses amies. La belle blonde me regarde avec des yeux pétillants et me répond :

« Tu veux vraiment le savoir? » d'un ton langoureux en s'approchant de moi.

« J'aimerais bien, oui. »

Elle s'approche encore plus, me souris…et puis me dit d'une voix agressive :

« À Poudlard, crétin! »

Ah. Oui. Ça me revient maintenant…un vague souvenir de fête après un match de Quidditch que les Poufsouffle avait remporter contre les Gryffondor en 7e année…c'était une Serdaigle…merde...

Bon, ça a le mérite d'être clair, je n'ai aucune chance de m'amuser avec elle cette semaine. Une d'éliminé, il en reste trois.

Je me suis montré très courtois avec tous les autres autour de la table mais la soirée ne s'éternise pas pour moi. Je suis aller passer une petite demie heure au bar de l'hôtel qui ne se trouve pas à la même place que la salle à manger. On dira ce qu'on voudra mais un Margarita c'est dix fois meilleur que de la bierraubeurre. Ma soirée se termine en compagnie de Thomas, un peu saoul, qui me raconte comment il est devenu ami avec Nicolas. Ils se battaient pour danser avec la même fille dans une boite. C'est cocasse, quand même.

Je ne peux pas croire que je vais devoir passer une semaine avec cette folle. Je ne vais pas pouvoir approcher une seule fille. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter ça!

De tous les mariages auxquels j'ai assisté, c'est le premier où je passe le premier soir seul dans ma chambre.

Ça craint.

Même une fois dans mon lit je pense encore à cet enfer qui commence officiellement demain. Et ça ne durera pas seulement qu'une semaine. ELLE SE MARIE AVEC NICOLAS. Je suis donc éternellement condamné à voir sa tronche à toutes les fêtes de Noël et toutes les réunions de famille. Laissez moi passer, vite, je vais vomir.

Mais…je suis convaincu qu'il existe un moyen d'empêcher ce mariage…

Sur cette pensé je ferme lentement les yeux m'étend de tout mon long sous les draps bourgogne de l'immense lit de ma chambre, les rideaux tiré, l'air climatisé au maximum par cette chaude nuit de juillet.

OoOoOoOoOoO

« Alors veuillez me suivre, nous allons commencer par la fabrique. » Nous annonce Nicolas, se transformant soudainement en guide, Granger accrocher à son bras.

Lundi matin, on entre dans « l'usine » où il fabrique son vin. Je profite immédiatement de la situation ainsi que de l'atmosphère idéale qui règne pour faire connaissance avec une belle brune rencontrée précédemment au dîner hier soir.

« Tu préfère quoi toi coté vin? » lui demandais-je alors que Nicolas nous emmène près d'une table couverte d'une nappe blanche où s'aligne une quinzaine de coupe.

« Un bon porto n'est jamais de refus. » me répond-t-elle un sourire au lèvres.

« On devrait donc s'entendre à merveille. Draco Malfoy, ravi de faire ta connaissance. » Dis-je en lui présentant ma main.

« Olivia Simmons, enchantée. » me dit-elle en y glissant la sienne.

J'ai alors une vue imprenable sur ses yeux. De beaux yeux buns presque noirs. Je n'avais pas pu les contempler de plus près hier soir. Elle envoi ses cheveux par en arrière pour dégager encore plus son visage. Je continue donc sur ma lancé :

« Donc tu es une amie de la mariée? » lui dis-je avant de prendre une gorgé du vin que nous fait déguster Nicolas.

« Non, du marié. »

Je m'étouffe avec le vin.

« Vraiment! » Ai-je finis par articuler après avoir avalé de travers. « J'aurais cru que tu étais une demoiselle d'honneur. »

« Alors, tu venais me parler juste à cause de cela. »

« Non, non, du tout. » me défendais-je.

« T'en fais pas, on me l'a déjà fait. Je ne suis pas intéressé. » Me lance-t-elle avant de s'en aller.

…Figé sur place…j'essaye de comprendre ce qui vient de se passer…je viens de me faire cassé par cette fille ou quoi? Elle m'a carrément pris au dépourvu. En plus : « Je suis une amie du marié. ». Depuis quand Nicolas a des ami**e**s?

Je la regarde s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse…et c'est alors que je me rend compte que la personne en plein centre de mon champs de vision c'est Granger qui me regarde d'un air « Ose encore faire les yeux doux à une fille ici et je te crucifie. »

Je dois parler à Nicolas.

On sort dehors sur ce qui semble être une terrasse à première vue. Le paysage est magnifique. Je ne savais pas le vignoble aussi immense. On nous offre d'aller cueillir des grappe de raisin et les gens qui travail à la fabrique vont nous concocter un vin personnalisé pour le mariage. C'est ce que j'appel de la classe.

Je longe une rangé de vigne et m'arrête devant ce qui me semble LA plus belle grappe de tout le vignoble. Au moment où je pose ma main sur celle-ci, elle disparaît dans le plant.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Je rentre sans attendre mon bras au complet dans la vigne et j'attrape quelque chose de l'autre coté. Puis j'entends crier.

« AH ! MES CHEVEUX! » Crie une voix féminine.

« Oups, désoler. » dis-je en passant au travers de la rangée de vigne pour y découvrir, à ma grande damnation, Granger.

« Ah, c'est juste toi. » rajoutais-je cyniquement.

« Va te faire foutre, Malfoy. » répond-t-elle en commençant a marcher dans le sens inverse.

« Ne-non, tu me redonne ma grappe de raisin avant. » Lui dis-je d'un ton exigeant.

« Ta grappe? » Me répond-t-elle d'un air innocent.

« Ma grappe! »

« **TA** grappe? »

« **MA** grappe! »

« À ce que je sache, ton nom n'est pas écrit dessus. »

« Ça peut très bien s'arranger. » dis-je en sortant ma baguette magique.

« Range ça tout de suite, il y a des moldus ici! »

« J'avais remarquer. » lui dis-je, la regardant fermement. J'espère qu'elle se sent visé.

« Connard. »

Elle avance vers moi dans le but de me bousculer. J'ai le temps d'attraper la grappe de raisin dans son panier et je lui foutre dans son beau t-shirt couleur crème, dans son dos.

« MALFOY! »

Mais je suis déjà loin en train de courir. Elle l'a voulut.

**Fin du chapitre**

Ah la la, ça ne s'arrange pas du tout. Draco agit comme un salaud, y'a pas de doute. Il a complètement gâché le t-shirt d'Hermione. CHAPITRE À SUIVRE!

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

- Le déroulement du reste de la journée.

- Mardi matin, 3 nouveaux invités arrivent à l'Hôtel. Non mais, vous croyiez qu'Hermione allait se marier et que Harry, Ron et Ginny ne seraient pas là?

Le chapitre 3 va arriver bientôt.

Marianne Malfoy


	3. Vive les sorties éducatives

Bonjour!

Je tiens a dire un gros merci a tous ceux qui ont reviewer. Donc un gros merci à **Draco-tu-es-a-moi, pris, missguigui, flo, Miss Lampadaire Fluo, titefan et miniblonde07**! Je manque de temps, normalement je répond a chaque review mais la je dois cèder l'ordinateur a ma soeur qui chiale, comme toujours. Donc, bonne lecture et excusez moi encore!

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapitre 3**

**Vive les sorties éducatives**

Bon, il faut voir le bon coté des choses. Deux des demoiselles d'honneur ne veulent rien savoir de moi, il en reste tout de même deux. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi en revenant du vignoble je me dépêche de récupérer mon maillot de bain et ma serviette pour évidement me diriger vers la piscine.

C'est en marchant devant que je remarque que déjà de très beaux spécimens commencent à arriver. J'installe mes affaires sur une chaise longue en dessous d'un imposant parasol vert émeraude et fait signe au serveur du bar d'en face de venir me voir. J'ai le temps de constater que j'adore cette odeur de chlore qui flotte dans l'air puis le serveur approche enfin et m'adresse la parole.

« Oui, monsieur? » d'une voix polie.

« Oui, j'aimerais commander un martini dry pour moi et un martini au litchi pour la demoiselle avec le bikini noir là-bas. » répondis-je en pointant discrètement du doigt la jolie fille qui commence à s'étendre soigneusement de l'écran solaire sur ses longues jambes.

« Bien, monsieur. »

Je me couche sur la chaise longue et ce n'est pas long avant que je puisse tremper mes lèvres dans un bon martini. Je regarde attentivement le serveur qui donne à la fille le martini en me désignant du doigt.

Elle me regarde et lève son verre en me souriant d'un air séducteur. Je lève à mon tour mon verre en signe de toast. Il y a de l'espoir ici!

C'est à ce moment que les amis de Nicolas viennent me rejoindre. Ils connaissent les stratégies eux aussi pour croiser de belles filles. Ils viennent prendre place à mes coté et commence à contempler le magnifique paysage qui nous est entièrement réservé. Encore merci merlin que le paysage en question se promène en bikini devant nous.

« Salut les gars. »

« Hey, salut. Alors on se rince l'œil? »

« Déjà fait…et elle approche. »

La fille au maillot de bain 2 pièces noires est présentement en train de contourner la piscine d'eau cristalline de l'hôtel pour venir nous voir ou plus précisément ME voir. J'entends Thomas dire « Merde, c'est Morgane, pourquoi ça ne m'arrive jamais à moi! » Elle a de longs cheveux châtain brillant qui volent derrière elle avec une paire de lunette sur la tête. Elle passe devant tous les amis de Nicolas et s'arrête devant moi. Puis, en me donnant une vue imprenable sur ses yeux bleus très pâle et quelques autres petites choses malheureusement cachées par du tissu noir, elle me dit :

« Est-ce que mon joueur de Quidditch préféré voudrait bien me mettre de l'écran solaire? »

« Avec plaisir! » dis-je sans attendre et surtout avant que Thomas, Dean ou autre ne se porte volontaire.

Morgane prend place sur le bout de ma chaise longue et envoi ses cheveux dans son cou pour que j'aille le chemin de libre. Je mets une petite quantité de crème solaire dans la paume de ma main et j'y mets tout mon cœur. Je m'applique comme si ma vie en dépendait. Lorsqu'il s'agit de ces choses la je suis très perfectionniste.

« Un de vous n'aurais pas vu Nicolas? » demande Dave Epstein, un mec de 30 ans qui est un ami du marié lui aussi.

« Non, il est partit il y a 10 minutes. Une « urgence », parait-il. » Explique-t-il en faisant un signe de guillemets avec ses doigts.

Je réussis à arracher mon regard de cette superbe fille et je dis :

« Pourquoi tu dis une « urgence » entre guillemets? »

« Il doit y avoir une fille là dedans. » marmonne Dean tout bas.

C'est à ce moment là que la déesse que j' « écransolairise » nous dit :

« Comment peux-tu dire une telle chose, Dean. Il est en amour par-dessus la tête avec Hermione. Ça se voit, c'est fait pour durer. »

« Et à quoi tu vois ça? » lui demande Vincent McMillian, un autre ami particulièrement grand et imposant.

« Juste de la façon qu'il la regarde. Ça en dit beaucoup sur un homme la façon dont il regarde sa femme. » Affirme-t-elle.

« Content de voir que tu crois à ces conneri- »

« À ce que je vois, vous avez l'air tous plus au courant que je le suis sur leur relation. Dis-je en l'interrompant pour éviter que Morgane s'en aille. « J'ai tout appris hier soir.»

Morgane continue son histoire :

« Ils se sont rencontré il y a trois mois. Nicolas donnait une conférence à Lyon et Hermione était dans la salle. D'après ce qu'elle m'a raconté, il n'a pas arrêté de la regarder tout le long de l'événement. C'est à croire qu'il lui lisait personnellement son discours politique. »

« Ah bon. »

« Nicolas traversait un bien mauvais moment en ce temps là, il était entre autre victime de rumeurs horribles dans la presse. Hermione l'a aidé du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Il lui a demander sa main en retour je crois bien. Vous en trouver pas ça romantique? »

J'acquiesce machinalement alors que je me lance dans la partie la plus importante : les hanches. Aille. J'aperçois pendant une fraction de seconde un tatouage sur le haut de sa cuisse. Un serpent. Ça y est, elle est faite pour moi elle. Je vois par contre arriver, à ma grande déception, la fin de la tâche minutieuse qu'elle m'avait confié. J'ai beau chercher un endroit mais non, elle a de l'écran solaire partout. Elle se retourne vers moi et enlève ses lunettes de ses cheveux pour les accrocher à son haut de bikini.

« Si tu veux, je t'en met? » me propose-t-elle en pointant la bouteille de lotion.

« Vas-y! N'hésite pas! »

Je regarde attentivement les quatre amis de Nicolas qui me dévisage en leur faisant un regard qui veut dire « Vos gueules, il n'y a que moi qu'elle va écransolairiser. Il n'y a pas quelqu'un quelque part qui a dit « Écran solaire, quand t'écransolaireriseras-tu? Je m'écransolairiserai que quand tous les écrans solaires seront écransolairerisés! »? Essayer de répéter cela 5 fois de suite avec 10 biscuits sec dans la bouche. Je donne une médaille à quiconque réussissant cet exploit.

Je suis l'homme le plus heureux de cette terre en ce moment. Tous les mecs rêve un jour qu'une belle fille comme ça vous colle au cul et vous _implore_ de la laisser vous mettre de la crème solaire. Ce qui est un bon prétexte pour pouvoir vous tripoter mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise. C'est bon pour l'ego. (Nda : Surtout pour l'ego surdimensionné des mecs.)

Elle se met à la tâche avec une grande attention sous les yeux envieux de tous les membres de la gente masculine assis autour.

Et là…j'aurais du voir venir la situation. Granger se présente au bord de la piscine en bikini elle aussi. Oula, elle a un corps, qui l'aurait cru avec ses habits d'école 3 fois trop grand. Elle regarde dans notre direction et semble consterné. Elle commence à marcher vers nous rapidement. Elle a l'air d'un hippogriffe qui s'en va mettre la patté à un petit animal sans défense.

« Bonjour, je peux vous aider? » lui dis-je alors qu'elle vient se planter devant moi.

Elle fait comme d'habitude et m'ignore. Elle s'adresse directement à Morgane.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

« Bah quoi, j'ai juste demandé à ce charmant Draco de me mettre de l'écran solaire. » répond-t-elle pour se défendre.

« Non, ça j'avais remarqué. Tu pourrais retourner à ta chaise longue, j'aimerais parler à Malfoy. »

« Mais- » Riposte Morgane.

« Mais! » s'impose en cœur Dean, Thomas, Vincent et Dave.

« Pourquoi? » demandais-je à mon tour.

« S'il te plait. » lui répète Granger.

Elle dépose la bouteille de lotion avec rage sur le sol, prend son martini et se relève. Avant de partir, elle me dit :

« Merci, j'adore cette boisson. » en me faisant un clin d'œil.

« Et je la regarde s'éloigner, elle, ses jambes, ses cheveux brillants et son bikini noir. Je reviens à la réalité en posant mon regard sur Granger. Je vais la tuer.

« C'est quoi ton problème? » lui demandais-je sauvagement.

« Tu vas lâcher une fois pour toute les demoiselles d'honneur! Surtout ma sœur! »

J'avale ma propre salive de travers.

« QUOI? Tu veux dire qu'_elle_ c'est ta sœur! »

« Tu la laisse tranquille! » s'exclame-t-elle avant d'aller la rejoindre, ne me laissant pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit.

…Comment Granger peut-elle avoir une sœur aussi canon? Si elle croit que je vais plus m'approcher d'elle, elle fait erreur, on ne laisse pas passer une fille comme ça!

OoOoOoOoOoO

Un dîner très copieux nous a été servit aujourd'hui. Ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi bon du canard à l'orange, pensais-je en essayant d'ouvrir la damner petite bouteille de shampooing offerte dans la salle de bain. C'est au cour de ce souper que j'ai eu une étrange conversation avec les parents de Granger. En fait, je n'ai pas eu le choix que de converser avec eux puisqu'ils ont commencé à me poser trente-six milles questions différentes mais visant toujours la même chose : suis-je un bon mec qui traite bien une fille. J'ai l'étrange impression que Morgane a glisser quelques mots sur moi à ses parents…sur le coup j'ai eu un peu peur…j'espère que je ne suis pas tomber sur une de ces folles qui ne vous laisse pas respirer tellement elle est dépendante. Mais bon, je me trompe certainement. Elle n'a pas l'air si méchante que ça et après tout elle m'a fait des regards de biais tout au long du dîner.

Je passe une demie heure sous la douche à penser à ce que je pourrais bien faire demain. C'est certain, je reparle à la sœur de Granger. Je réfléchis aussi à comment je vais mettre mon plan en action. Je n'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps, nous sommes lundi soir et le mariage a lieu samedi matin. Avec Nicolas qui est absent depuis cette après-midi, ça ne me facilite pas la chose. C'est clair, ils ne doivent pas se marier.

Je continue de remuer ces pensées dans ma tête alors que je me vêtis d'un jeans et d'un t-shirt noir. Je brasse mes cheveux blonds pour qu'ils sèchent plus vite. Ils retombent tous sur mon front ce qui me rafraîchit un peu parce qu'on dirait qu'il y a un problème avec l'air climatisé ici. On crève!

Armé d'une petite bouteille de vodka provenant du mini bar de la chambre, je me dirige vers le balcon. C'est bien le soir avec la vue. J'ouvre la porte en un bruit sourd et la referme derrière moi. Je m'installe à la petite table ronde à ma gauche et observe le soleil qui se cache lentement derrière les montagnes au loin en débouchant la bébé bouteille d'alcool.

« Il faut vraiment que tu sois toujours à la même place que moi, hein! » me reproche une voix qui vient du balcon de la chambre de gauche.

« C'est pas de ma faute si tu ne peux pas te passer de moi, ma jolie. » répondais-je du tac au tac.

« T'as pas mieux à faire? » Continue Granger d'un ton agressif.

« Oui j'aurais mieux à faire si tu me disais où est ta sœur. » Dis-je sincèrement.

« Que je te vois toucher ma sœur, espèce de- »

« Toi, t'as pas mieux a faire aussi que de te morfondre sur ton balcon! »

« Je ne me morfond pas! »

« C'est ça, tu attends toujours Nicolas, dans ce cas. »

« C'est pas de tes affaires. »

Oh, je viens de frapper le jackpot.

« Tu sais où il est, j'espère. » lui dis-je d'une voix doucereuse.

« Oui, je sais très bien où il est. Il devait quitter d'urgence pour régler un truc pour son travail. »

Plan sabotage enclenché.

« Tu n'as pas répondu. Tu sais où il est? »

« Probablement à son travail. »

« Donc tu ne sais pas où il est. »

« Non. »

« Je me poserais des questions à ta place. »

« Et pourquoi ça? »

Et la je cherche bien mes mots pour être certain de ne pas me gourer.

« Parce que quand on connaît bien Nicolas, on voit bien que- »

« Je connais très bien Nicolas! Je vais le marier, figures toi! »

« Pas comme moi je le connais. »

« T'es juste jaloux de ton cousin parce qu'il a bien réussit dans la vie et qu'il se marie alors que tu as peur de l'engagement. »

…touché, conasse.

« Tu n'y es pas du tout. »

« Regarde, tais-toi. Tu vois bien que ça m'exaspère. »

« D'accord, je ne dirai plus un mot. »

« Bien. »

« Bien. »

« Bien! »

« BIEN! »

Je croise les bras et me concentre sur le couché du soleil alors que les rayons me calcine tranquillement la rétine. Ça dure environ deux minutes.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu deviens? »

« Tu ne lis pas les nouvelles du sport toi. »

« Je sais que t'es dans notre équipe de Quidditch mais ça c'est uniquement ton boulot. Je parle d'en général. »

Machinalement, je réponds.

« Depuis que mon père est en prison, c'est moi qui a hérité du manoir. Je m'en occupe avec ma mère. Elle n'est pas ici pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle et Imelda, la mère de Nico, sont en froid depuis des années. J'ai une compagnie à moi et une fondation à mon nom. J'ai gagné une BD très rare sur Ebay il y a deux jours et j'aime la confiture de fraise. Voilà ma vie en générale. »

« Voilà une façon honnête de gagner sa vie. »

Pardon? Là j'ai mal entendu.

« Es-tu en train de dire que mon père était malhonnête? »

« C'est pas ce que j'ai dis. »

« Non mais tu as insinué. »

« Arrête donc… »

«…t'as raison, de toute façon… »

J'imagine qu'un fils défendra toujours son père parce qu'il est son père même si celui-ci est le pire des connards. J'ai arrêté de parler à mon père depuis mes 18 ans, lors de la chute de Voldemort. Je pouvais enfin vivre ma vie comme je l'entendais sans lui dans les parages pour critiquer tout ce que je fais. Peu à peu j'ai commencé à voir plus clair dans le jeu de mon père; comment pendant toute mon enfance et mon adolescence j'ai subis un lavage de cerveau permanent. J'ai maintenant ma propre compagnie de transport magique et je vis, la moitié de mon temps dans un superbe appartement moldu dans le milieu de la ville de Londres.

Elle ne répond rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à répondre de toute façon? Elle a probablement entendu ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Je me lève et retourne dans la température suffocante de ma chambre.

Ma soirée se termine alors que j'écoute les chaînes de télé moldu. Tiens…un mec qui s'habille en fille avec une perruque blonde…qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

Vers onze heure, j'entend une porte se fermer dans la chambre de gauche et Nicolas qui dit « Salut, je suis rentré, chérie. » Au moins, il y en a un qui a de la compagnie ce soir. Deuxième jour et je suis toujours seul, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé!

OoOoOoOoOoO

J'ignore pourquoi je dois absolument être là, mais bon. Un deuxième lot d'invités arrive aujourd'hui et j'ai du sacrifier la moitié de mon déjeuné pour être à l'heure. Qui sait? Peut être que dans le lot, il y aura une fille intéressante qui ne me connaît pas encore parce que du moment que Granger parle de moi à une fille, je deviens instantanément le pire salaud du monde et elle ne m'approche plus.

« Lorsqu'ils vont arrivés, des préposés aux bagages vont s'occuper d'emmener leurs effets personnel dans leur chambre et nous partirons tous pour un petit musé à quinze minutes de car d'ici. » Nous explique Granger.

J'ai eu le temps de lire un peu sur ce qu'il y a dans le coin grâce aux dépliants touristiques fournit dans ma chambre… et surtout parce que je m'emmerdais à rien faire dans ma chambre hier soir. C'est un petit musé qui nous raconte l'histoire de la place et où il y a de vieux fossiles, parait-il.

Les gens autour de moi vont tous s'agglutiner dans le hall d'entré de l'hôtel. J'en déduis sans aucune misère qu'ils sont arrivés. J'imagine qu'il faudrait que j'aille me joindre au lot. Je vais me planter à coté de Vincent et lui demande :

« C'est qui? Tu vois quelque chose? »

« Un brun…oh par le caleçon de Merlin! C'est…c'est…c'est! C'EST… »

« HARRY! T'as pu venir! » Gueule Granger.

C'est pas vrai. Pas lui. Je vous en prie, dites moi quelqu'un que-

« Ron! Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir! »

-l'autre con n'a pas pu venir.

Vincent à coté de moi semble figé sur place. Ça y est, il vient de voir son héro.

« Ginny! Toi aussi tu as pu venir! »

Tuez moi.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Je viens de rentrer à mon tour dans le petit musé. Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais eu cette sensation que des gens vous regarde et souhaite votre mort; dans les pires souffrances, si possible.

Au moment où ces trois idiots ont mis un pied dans l'hôtel, je savais que ma semaine était finie. Déjà qu'elle n'avait pas très bien commencé avec aucune fille qui veut me parler excepté la sœur de Granger. Elle me fait de plus en plus peur celle la, d'ailleurs.

J'aurais du voir la situation venir. Comment Granger pouvait-elle se marier sans que les trois autres ressurgissent.

Pour la deuxième journée consécutive, Nicolas s'absente pour son travail. On est une semaine avant ton mariage, mec. Ce serait cool de pouvoir la passer avec toi.

On commence la visite en se bousculant devant chaque vitrine. Animaux empaillés et bouts de roche fossilisés sont au rendez-vous. Je ne peux pas croire que je suis venu ici pour m'émerveiller devant un vieux bout de roche.

J'essaye de passer du bon temps en discutant avec les amis de Nicolas mais ils ont tous l'air sidérés devant un aigle empaillé.

Tiens, il y a des ossements aussi…oh et des dessins sur des pierres. Bah la, je suis estomaqué.

« Tant qu'à moi, c'est du pareil au même. » avouais-je en regardant une flèche, ce qui devait être jadis l'arme absolue.

« Mais non. » répond la Weasley en se retournant vers moi.

Je ris intérieurement puis je continu sur ma lancé :

« Tu sais, t'as raison. » Plus je les regarde et plus je trouve que c'est différent, ça n'a pas de bon sens. »

« N'est-ce pas. » répond-t-elle en se retournant vers la vitrine, ses cheveux roux cascadant vers son dos.

« Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai pensé ça. »

« Ouai, franchement. »

« Eille, j'espère que je ne me tromperai pas de limousine en sortant. » ajoutais-je, sarcastique au plus haut point.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris. »

« Juste pour savoir : Goerge Bush et Brad Pitt, ça se peux-tu que ce soit des jumeaux? »

« Arrête, pas besoin d'en rajouter. »

« Ah ben maudit, regarde, j'ai mis un soulier et un patin ce matin! Eh que je suis distrait! »

« Ok, c'est pas mal la même chose, t'es content. »

« Très. »

Je peux en sortir des conneries pour faire valoir mon point de vue quand je le veux.

Je vois du coin de l'œil Granger qui se marre dans son coin. Continue de rire comme ça, ça ne durera pas. Si seulement tu savais ce qui t'attend. Je dois parler à Nicolas, ça urge la.

**Fin du chapitre**

Hey quelqu'un à vu le clin d'œil subtil à Samantha? Non mais avis à tous les français de France qui lisent ceci. Les sketches de Samantha Oups sont en diffusion au Québec depuis 2 ans et ça cartonne trop.

Donc, vous en pensez quoi de ce chapitre?

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

-….oh, y aurait-il des rapprochements entre 2 personnages?...

- Une autre sortie avec toute la gang mais pas au musé cette fois-ci

- Il y a toujours un petit bistro dans le coin où il faut s'arrêter…

Bonne fin de journée!

Kisss

Marianne Malfoy


	4. Mission accomplie ou échouée?

Bonjour! Oui je sais ça fait un bail hein? Bref, voila la suite!

Je vous propose ici un chapitre plus axé sur Draco...le prochain chapitre va arrivé au plus tard vendredi prochain et c'est dans ce chapitre 5 qu'il va enfin y avoir de gros rapprochements.

**Miss Lampadaire Fluo**: Une médaille virtuelle, ça compte? Pour ce qui est de la suite, bah voila!

**'tite mione:** Ouai, Draco et moi on est, en partie, fait l'un pour l'autre parce qu'on aime tous les deux la confiture de fraises! Pas de chicane au petit dej! Voila la suite! Bonne lecture!

**cissy linko**: Tu veux des rapprochement? Je sais que je vous fait languir mais maintenant, ils peuventy se regarder et même parler sans que ça tourne trop au vinaigre...les plus gros rapprochement se font dans le chapitre 5 qui sera en ligne cette semaine également!

**Draco-tu-es-a-moi** : Je sais, je ne suis pas fière de moi pour ce qui est de t'avoir intérompue dans ta lecture. J'attend le chatiment! "Se met la tête sous la guillotine" Mais non, c'est une blague; comment pourrais-je écrire la suite! Désolé pour l'attente interminable, cette année, mes études ont carrément pris tout mon temps. Je me sens vraiment importante si tu me dis que je suis une des seules que tu réview. Je me sens flatter de recevoir des message de Draco-tu-es-a-moi parce que tu n'es pas rien quand même! Merci beaucoup. Bonne lecture!

ENJOY!

**Chapitre 4**

**Mission accomplie ou échouée?**

Heureusement que la visite du musé ne s'étire pas trop parce qu'au bout de 15 minutes supplémentaires on aurait pu me déclarer mort d'ennui devant un bout de roche fossilisé. Non mais, c'était nul. Et dire qu'il y en a qui sont payé à nous montrer des dessins et des animaux empaillés. Mitchell a alors proposé de s'arrêter dans un petit bistro pour déjeuner. Excellente idée, moi qui croyais ne jamais voir quelque chose à manger; l'horloge de la place publique indiquant 2h15. Personne n'a faim a part moi?

Je suis assis en face de Granger et ses amies qui ne m'accordent même pas un tout petit regard sauf Morgane dont je semble être le centre de toute son attention. Autour d'une table ronde à la nappe couleur café, toutes les filles se commandent une salade alors que nous, les mecs, on nous sert des frites, de la pizza et tout ce qui est synonyme de cholestérol. Le plus drôle c'est de les voir manger de la laitue en nous regardant avec envie déguster un bon steak.

« Où est Nicolas, encore? » Demande Vincent avant d'engloutir une énorme portion de viande.

« Toujours en train de travailler? » Continue Dean.

« Ouai, il est repartit ce matin de bonheur. » avoue Granger.

« Et tu sais où il est? » demandais-je.

« Tu ne recommencera pas là! » dit-elle en déposant bruyamment sa fourchette sur son plat.

« Non vraiment, j'aurais besoin de lui parler. »

« J'en sais rien mais il va être de retour vers 9h00 ce soir. »

Merde, j'en ai mare! Il n'est jamais là! Comment je fais moi pour lui dire du mal de Granger?

Le dîner aurait pu être parfait si Weasley et compagnie ne s'étaient pas assis à la même table. Le rouquin nous annonce alors…

« Je vais me marier! » en un souffle.

« Félicitation, Ron! » Dit Sarah, la demoiselle d'honneur à droite de Granger.

« Je suppose qu'elle est rousse. » rajoutais-je.

« Non elle n'est pas rousse! » s'indigne Weasley.

« Définitivement, c'est une première. »

« On peut me rappeler POURQUOI on est obligé de l'endurer lui? »

« Garçon d'honneur, Weasley. » dis-je comme argument final.

« Et, si je peux me le permettre, comment va la future madame Malfoy? Oups, c'est vrai, il n'y en a pas. Tu n'es toujours pas casé! »

…C'est une tentative de cassage ça?

« Moi au moins on m'a pris dans l'équipe de Quidditch de l'Angleterre au premier tour. Toi, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé déjà? Ah oui, c'est vrai, il t'on dit « si jamais quelqu'un meure ou est blessé dans l'équipe de réserve de l'équipe de réserve, on t'enverra un hibou. ».

Il se lève debout et me pointe avec sa fourchette. C'est très menaçant, surtout qu'en se levant, son coca s'est renversé en entier sur son t-shirt.

CASSÉ.

« Malfoy, arrête ça! » m'ordonne Potter en essayant de ramasser le liquide pétillant dégoulinant de la table.

« Mais c'est lui qui a commencé! »

Merde, je ne suis qu'une victime.

Je finis mon plat rapidement et me sauve de cette situation en allant faire une petite visite de la toilette des mecs. Mais c'est seulement en ressortant que je croise Granger qui elle allait s'engouffrer dans la mystérieuse toilette des filles.

« Tu as bien vu que j'avais rien dit de méchant. »

« Je sais mais Ron est quelqu'un d'impulsif, il va souvent réagir un peu de façon exagérée. »

« Et il faudrait que je paye pour ça? »

« Bah après les 7 ans de vacheries que tu lui a fait endurer, je crois que ça se mérite, non? »

…

« Sinon… » Continuais-je sur une note différente. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait cette après-midi? »

« C'est Nicolas qui a l'horaire, je ne sais pas ce qu'on fait. C'est pour ça que tu voulais savoir où il était? »

« ……oui, c'est ça. »

« Ça va être assez libre. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est : compte toi chanceux d'avoir toujours une tête sur les épaules parce que si tu continue comme ça, Harry va te l'arracher. »

« Tu diras à monsieur l'Auror que moi aussi je connais quelques petits sortilèges pratiques. »

« Je ne crois pas qu'Harry s'encombrerait d'une baguette magique. » Dit-elle en disparaissant derrière la porte de la salle de bain de la gente féminine.

Ouais, c'est ça, cause toujours. Avec la taille que j'ai, si j'étais Potter, je ferai preuve d'intelligence pour une fois et je resterai dans mon coin.

Bon…maintenant je suis réellement dans un cul de sac. Si je ne peux pas parler à Nicolas d'ici samedi, ce mariage va vraiment avoir lieu. Ce soir, je lui parlerai, quitte à faire le piquet devant la porte de sa chambre à l'hôtel!

OoOoOoOoOoO

Assis dans l'immense lobby de l'hôtel dans un imposant fauteuil de cuir à boutons dorés, j'ai la tête dans un épais livre relatant la vie d'un des plus grand jouer de Quidditch de tous les temps : Ewan Wickam. Très intéressant comme histoire, du moins, c'est ce que j'imagine puisque ce n'est qu'une excuse pour me trouver en compagnie d'Émmiline Howard, la quatrième et dernière demoiselle d'honneur. J'ai intérêt à ne pas rater mon coup cette fois. C'est à peine si j'essaye de faire semblant en tournant les pages de mon livre et je crois qu'elle le sait mais qu'elle continue de lire son propre bouquin seulement parce qu'elle aime savoir qu'un mec l'observe.

« À en juger par la manière dont tu lis ce roman et à l'usure de la couverture, c'est probablement la troisième fois que tu le lis. À chaque fois tu te demande pourquoi le mec s'obstine à retourner au Japon voir la fille de l'empereur alors qu'il a une superbe femme et des enfants à la maison. Ce qui te cause problème c'est surtout la lettre que lui écrit sa femme à la fin; tu n'en comprends pas le sens. Personnellement, je l'ai lu deux fois et je n'ai toujours pas fait tilt. Mais si tu le relis, c'est peut-être que tu a aimé et or, compris la fin. »

Elle me regarde très franchement…et me souris après quelques secondes d'attente.

« Touché. » avoue-t-elle. « Mais pour ce qui est de la fin, j'en ai vraiment aucune idée moi non plus…c'est pour cela que je le relis. »

« Ah, donc- »

« DRACO!!!!! » Crie une voix surexcitée derrière moi. Pendant une seconde j'ai carrément cru que Pansy Parkinson était sortie de nulle part. Or ce n'est pas elle mais bien Morgane, la sœur de Granger.

« Tu m'as manqué! » me dit-elle.

« On a déjeuné ensemble il y a une heure. » Fait remarquer Émmeline.

« Émi, Ginny voulait justement te voir pour te demander un truc. »

« Pour l'instant, je discute avec Draco, j'irai dans quelques minutes. »

« C'est urgent. » Insiste Morgane en pesant bien fort sur chaque mot.

Émmeline la défie du regard pendant à peine 3 secondes puis elle ferme son livre en un geste très sec. Elle se relève en me disant au revoir sans adresser un autre regard à Morgane.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? » lui demandais-je.

« Rien, rien. Qu'as-tu envie de faire cette après-midi? » Me questionne-t-elle en s'asseyant sur mes genoux.

Je commence à réaliser un truc là.

« Je sais pas, ça te dirais pas de venir te coucher au soleil un peu, histoire de bronzer? » tentais-je.

« …j'aimerais bien me coucher, oui, mais peut-être pas au soleil… » Répond-t-elle avec tous les sous-entendus les moins subtils du monde réunis en quelques mots et clins d'œil.

Oh la!

C'est drôle…c'est pour ça que je suis venu ici mais maintenant que ça pourrait vraiment se faire…j'en ai plus vraiment envie. La panique me prend. Elle me regarde avec un de ces regards qui en disent long. Elle commence à me faire peur.

« Tu sais quoi? Je vais aller nous chercher quelque chose à boire. » Dis-je en l'enlevant de sur mes genoux pour me relever. « NE BOUGE PAS! » Ajoutais-je en la voyant me suivre.

« Ah mais attend, je viens avec toi! »

« Non, c'est correct. Je dois également aller chercher de l'argent dans ma…chambre. »

Merde. Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire!

« Une raison de plus de venir avec toi. » lâche-t-elle en jouant avec les boutons de ma chemise.

« Non, je te jure, c'est le bordel total la dedans, rien est en ordre. Il y a probablement juste mon lit qui est fait ! »

Putain, DRACO, TA GUEULE!!!! Je m'enfonce encore plus!

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, je disparais dans un groupe d'employés de l'hôtel qui passaient heureusement au même moment. J'ai pu m'éclipser facilement.

Je suis tombé sur une folle furieuse. Si je m'attendais à ça. C'est clair, elle ne va plus me lâcher maintenant. Ce n'est pas possible, on est seulement mardi, il va falloir que je me cache tout le reste de la semaine.

Eh merde.

« Tient, Draco, tu ne saurais pas toi où est Nic- »

« PAS LE TEMPS! » Dis-je en courant, regardant derrière moi pour voir si Morgane me suivait.

« Merci quand même! » me répond férocement Olivia, clouée sur place au milieu du long tapis rouge qui recouvre le couloir dans lequel nous sommes.

J'arrête ma course. Morgane ne peut tout simplement pas m'avoir suivit jusqu'ici.

« Excuse moi, Olivia. » Dis-je en revenant sur mes pas pour me retrouver en face d'elle. « Tu disais? »

« T'as vu Nico? »

« Non. »

Malheureusement.

« Pourquoi? » demandais-je.

« Tout comme Hermione, j'aimerais bien passer un peu de temps avec lui avant le mariage, si c'est possible. Je n'ai pas fait tout ce voyage en autobus depuis Rome pour rien! »

« Je comprend, même chose pour moi. »

« Bah, si tu l'as pas vu, pourquoi je reste là a discuter avec toi?! » Dit-elle soudainement d'un air beaucoup moins amical avant de faire demi tour pour se diriger vers le lobby de l'hôtel.

Je la regarde s'éloigner d'un air de tout ce qu'il y a de plus incrédule.

…faut pas chercher à comprendre les femmes.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Après 15 essais, la porte de ma chambre accepte enfin de s'ouvrir, reconnaissant enfin le code magnétique de la carte que je m'efforce de faire glisser dans la fente prévu à cet effet depuis 3 MINUTES!

Le temps d'enlever ma chemise noire et de me laisser tomber sur mon lit fraîchement fait, je vide tranquillement ma tête de toutes images pouvant me rappeler la situation dans laquelle je me trouve, le pays dans lequel je suis, l'hôtel dans lequel je réside et la folle dans laquelle je ne vois rien sauf une personne ultra dépendante. En premier Pansy, maintenant Morgane. C'est quoi, je les attire celles la?

Comment j'ai bien pu me fourrer dans un tel guêpier. Il n'y a pas de doute…

Je suis dans la merde.

Je tourne la tête pour constater que mon réveille-matin indique 17h51 à l'aide de gros chiffres rouges. Ce qui semble être l'idée du siècle me traverse en tête. Jamais je ne vais autant apprécier le room service d'un hôtel.

20h00, voilà, je n'ai plus rien à manger. Lorsqu'on est rendu à faire de l'origami avec sa serviette de table et qu'on fait des sculptures avec ce qui reste dans notre assiette…c'est normalement un signe très distinctif.

Une palette toute sauf variée de choix s'offre à moi. Soit je passe la soirée dans ma chambre, soit je descend en bas et me retrouve collé à Morgane qui a de toute évidence une idée plutôt fixe de la façon dont elle voudrait que la soirée se finisse. Peut importe le choix que je fais, j'ai perdu. Je suis voué à un emmerdement certain.

Une heure encore et Nicolas devrait arriver. Là, c'est urgent. Il va m'écouter et va passer à l'action. Je ferai au moins quelque chose de productif au cours de cette soirée et ce sera de sauver l'honneur de notre famille. Que ça coûte un mariage à Granger ou une semaine de vacances sans sexe pour moi, je vais mener a terme mon plan.

J'écoute un programme moldu où une bande de mecs et de filles sont exilés sur une île. C'est bien pour une émission moldu. J'ai beau me concentrer sur ce que dit un des mecs qui est apparemment médecin, un drôle de bruit de fond se fait entendre. C'est quoi, il y en a deux qui sont en train de s'envoyer en l'air dans les plantes tropicales en arrière?

Je monte le volume du son…mais je n'entends plus rien. J'ouvre très grand les yeux. J'ai soudainement un drôle de pressentiment. Je détache mon regard de l'écran pour fixer attentivement la télécommande. Je porte toute mon attention sur le bouton qui contrôle le volume.

Je descends le volume du son…et je découvre avec horreur que le bruit en question vient de la chambre voisine. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est Olivia, l'amie de Nicolas qui y réside. C'est pas vrai! Y'a réellement un gars qui est en train de s'amuser avec elle alors que moi je regarde la télé???!!!! Et en plus il faut que je les entende? Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire à merlin pour mériter ça? Ça fait 3 soirs en ligne que je suis seul alors que j'ai tout fait pour ne pas me retrouver dans cette situation. Non seulement je passe 3 soirs sans filles avec qui passer de bon temps mais en plus j'en trouve une qui, au premier regard, avait l'air de la femme de ma vie mais qui s'avérait, à réflexion faite, être une cinglée!

Bordel de putain de merde!

Même si je monte le son, je les entends toujours. ARGN!

Je lance violement la télécommande sur un fauteuil dans le coin de la pièce et sort de ma chambre. Il me faut quelque chose à faire. Une distraction. Je croise au même moment un distributeur de boissons gazeuses. C'est mieux que rien.

Je prends un temps précieux à choisir la boisson parfaite. Je ne suis pas pressé de retourner à ma chambre après tout alors autant prendre tout le temps qu'il faut. Après avoir compter le nombre de lettres que contient chaque nom des produits offerts dans le distributeur et alors que je suis en train d'évaluer quelle marque a de plus belles couleurs dans son logo…je crois qu'il est temps de faire un choix…surtout que ça fait maintenant 10 minutes que je contemple la machine distributrice. Un euro et 1 Seven Up plus tard (Nda : Voyez le lien? Le logo de Seven Up est surtout VERT!) je reviens sur mes pas et je vois Nicolas qui s'apprête à entrer dans sa chambre à lui.

« NICO!!!!! » Dis-je alors qu'il allait déverrouiller la porte. « Il faut que je te parle! »

« OUI? » Dit-il alors que je lui ai fait faire un énorme saut.

Puis je réalise un truc. Qu'est-ce que je lui dis?

« …Euh…Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas un peu trop vite en affaire? Tu sais, Hermione tu la fréquente que depuis 3 mois, il est un peu tôt pour l'épouser, non? » dis-je d'une voix basse pour ne pas qu'elle m'entende de l'autre coté de la porte.

« T'es pas le premier à me dire ça, tu sais, mais t'en fais pas, je la connais. Tout va bien aller. Je veux absolument la marier. »

« Tu le fais pour de bonnes raisons, j'espère? »

Il sembla être figé sur place.

« Que veux-tu dire par là? » me demanda-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

« Je veux dire que tu as une femme maintenant, où du moins à partir de samedi. Accorde lui un peu plus d'attention parce que pour l'instant, je ne sais pas quelle image elle a de toi. Tu es toujours absent et on est seulement quelques jours avant votre mariage. Se marier, ce n'est pas une simple affaire. »

« Et bien sûr, toi tu sais de quoi tu parle monsieur Je-Suis-Jamais-Sortit-Avec-Une-Fille-Plus-De-Deux-Semaines. »

Là c'est moi qui suis figé sur place.

« J'en sais autant que toi. Mais avoue…tant qu'à avoir une femme, trouve en une que tu auras envie de voir une semaine avant ton mariage. Tu trouve pas que tu serais beaucoup mieux avec une fille comme…Olivia? »

Je commence à la détester cette fille. Il me regarde d'un air incrédule et répond :

« Elle est seulement une amie…et je n'en espère pas plus. » rajoute-t-il après que je lui ai fait un regard qui en disait long sur ma façon de penser.

« Je sais ce que désigne « amie » pour toi mais je crois plus que t'ai une chance avec elle. Tu viens de cracher sur un très bel avenir avec cette fille.»

« Dans le sens de? »

« Elle vient de s'envoyer bruyamment en l'air dans la chambre à coté de la mienne. »

« Pourquoi je me renseigne sur ce qu'Olivia fait? C'est de ses affaires, de toutes façon! J'épouse Hermione, fais toi à l'idée! Bonne nuit, Draco! »

Il entre dans sa chambre et ferme la porte avec fracas une fraction de seconde après avoir entendu la voix de Granger dire « Ah, tu es rentré! »

Je suis seul, Nicolas veut toujours épouser Granger et ma boisson gazeuse ne fait aucune bulle. TOUT VA MAL AUJOURD'HUI!

**Fin du chapitre**

Ouai, Draco est un cassé de la vie présentement. Rien de marche. Mais qui sait ce qui arrivera dans le prochain chapitre?

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

- Nous sommes maintenant mercredi. Visite d'une vieille église en train d'être restaurée…en saura-t-on plus sur Draco? Sur Hermione? (Ouai, ce chapitre ci traitait surtout de Draco)?

- Fiesta et alcool au rendez-vous…un revirement de situation important….mais pas le plus important encore.

- Rapprochements? (très) affirmatif!

Kissssss

Marianne Malfoy, de retour!!!


	5. Mauvaises Langues

Bonjooooour! Ah la la, avez-vous vu le 5e film? TOM FELTON ENCORE UNE FOIS EN HABIT! AAAAAAAH! Orgasme visuel. Bref, la suite!!!

* * *

**Malie25:** Non, maintenant que je suis en vacances, vous allez attendre moins longtemps entre chaque chapitre! Je poste le prochain d'ici 5 ou 6 jours. C'est bien moins long que 5 ou 6 mois, hein? Bref, voila la suite! Bonne lecture ma chère fidelle lectrice!

**Dan4114:** Ah bah voila la suite et...non, plus besoin d'attendre après les rapprochements...il y en a plein dans ce chapitre même si Draco et Hermione ne s'en rendent pas compte! Bonne lecture!

**SinkShadow:** Ta review avait le mérite d'être claire! Tu voulais la suite, c'est bien ça? Ah bah la voila! J'attend tes commentaires!

**Malinka**: Merci pour ta review, voila un nouveau chapitre! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Mauvaises langues**

« Ça va, Draco? » demande Thomas alors que je déposait violement ma tasse de café sur la table.

« Ça va TRÈS BIEN! » dis-je fermement. « J'ai seulement passé une très mauvaise soirée hier ainsi qu'une mauvaise nuit alors je suis pas d'humeur, d'accord?! »

« Ah oui, il y a Morgane aussi qui te cherchais. » m'informe Dave avant de boire une gorgée de jus d'orange. « J'en reviens pas que t'ai réussis à lui taper dans l'œil. Aucun de nous n'a réussit. T'as de la chance! »

« Non, je n'ai pas de chance. Cette fille est une cinglée. Elle est ultra dépendante et collante par-dessus le marché! Ce n'est pas pour le plaisir que j'ai passé une soirée entière cloîtré dans ma chambre. D'ailleurs, je peux savoir qui a passé du bon temps à prendre son pied avec Olivia, hier soir? Désoler de vous apprendre que c'était pas très discret. »

« Quoi? Olivia?! » S'exclame Thomas en s'étouffant sérieusement avec l'énorme bout de croissant qu'il essayait d'avaler. « J'ignore c'est qui, peut-être Vincent…mais pourtant il a passé la soirée avec Ron, l'ami d'Hermione… »

« En autant que ce soit pas Potter. »

Là ce serait vraiment un trop gros coup sur mon ego qui est déjà plutôt faible en ce moment tellement il a été touché. Alors s'il fallait en plus que ce soit lui!

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis-là? Harry est marié à Ginny depuis 3 ans. » M'annonce Dave en s'attaquant a une tartine beurrée.

« Excusez-moi si je ne m'intéresse pas aux affaires de cœur du mec qui a survécu. »

« Salut, les gars! » Dit Nicolas en arrivant avec le journal du jour.

« Par Merlin, tu es ici! On te voit tellement pas souvent qu'on en oublie que c'est de ton mariage dont il est question! »

« Ça va, je suis là aujourd'hui. » Répond-t-il en ouvrant le journal. «…ah non, c'est pas vrai, pas encore. »

« Quoi?! » demande Dave et Thomas en cœur.

« Encore un article sur moi. Foutue rumeur. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne se concentrent pas sur le fait que je vais me marier?! Bref, tu es certain que tu ne voudrais pas qu'on fasse un mariage double, Draco? Toi et Morgane, c'est vraiment- »

« La ferme! » le coupais-je immédiatement.

« -adorable. » finit-il. « Ouais, je sais comment elle peut être collante. »

« Non, t'as aucune idée! En passant, veux-tu bien me dire où tu passes tout ton temps? Il y a pas juste ta femme qui veut passer du temps avec toi avant le mariage. Il y a moi, Dave, Thomas et les gars, tes parents, Olivia… » Dis-je pour n'en énumérer que quelques uns.

« C'est bon, je sais mais maintenant que je suis là, profitez en! » s'exclame-t-il en se levant pour aller rejoindre Granger qui entrait au même moment dans la pièce.

« ……Il n'a pas répondu à la question, hein? » demande Thomas pour s'assurer d'avoir bien compris.

« Non. » répondis-je pour confirmer.

Et c'est partit; on se rend à la fameuse cathédrale en train d'être restaurée. Je regarde le pavé aux tons de gris sur lequel je marche sans vraiment réfléchir à une chose en particulier. Ce ne sera pas être si pire que ça.

« DRACO!!!!! »

Eh merde.

« Où étais-tu hier soir? Je ne t'ai pas vu de toute la soirée! » Me demande d'un air suppliant Morgane qui aborde une jupe et un bustier qui en montre définitivement trop.

« C'est que… » Dis-je en cherchant une excuse plausible.

« Ah mon dieu, c'est vraiment horrible! » intervient Nicolas pour me sortir du pétrin. « Tu n'es pas au courant? »

« Non, quoi? » demande-t-elle, troublée.

« Draco a rompu hier avec sa copine. » Annonce Nicolas.

« Ah bon? » lâche-t-elle en se retournant vers moi. « J'ignorais que tu avais une copine. »

Moi aussi, pensais-je en regardant Nicolas.

« Oui, c'est vrai. Ça s'est fait hier soir, au téléphone. » Avouais-je avec un air de chien battu.

« Je suis profondément désolé. » dit-elle avec du regret dans la voix.

Elle a vraiment l'air de trouver ça triste. Je lui sors donc le grand jeu.

« C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de passer un peu de temps seul, tu comprends. J'aimerais bien faire le ménage dans ma tête, si on veut. »

« Oui, je comprends. Si tu veux de la compagnie cette après-midi par exemple, je suis là. »

« Merci d'être là pour moi. » dis-je en essayant de ne surtout pas rire alors qu'elle me regarde une dernière fois avant de s'en aller plus loin avec les autres demoiselles d'honneur.

Nicolas me dit alors :

« Une chance que je suis là pour te sortir de la merde hein? »

« TU NE TE RENDS MÊME PAS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU VIENS DE FAIRE! » explosais-je.

« Quoi? »

« Maintenant, elle croit que je ne suis plus casé. Elle va me coller encore plus qu'avant! »

« Bah non- »

« BAH OUI! »

« C'est pas la mer à boire. Si tu continu de jouer les âmes en peine et que tu lui dis que t'as besoin d'être seul, elle te lâchera. »

Ça vaut tout de même le coup d'essayer.

OoOoOoOoOoO

« Cette cathédrale fut construite sur un délai de 300 ans vers les années 1350 alors que… » Nous explique la guide. Je n'écoute pas vraiment.

C'est fou…je n'ai jamais vraiment ressentit le besoin de pratiquer ma religion. Même si je ne prie pas, ça ne m'a jamais empêché d'entrer dans une cathédrale. L'architecture de ces immenses églises me sidère. Les plafonds qui donnent le vertige, les arches, les vitraux. C'est tellement beau.

La visite guidée est terminée et tout le monde est invité à se promener où bon lui semble. Alors que je contemple le plafond encore une fois, j'entends Granger qui s'exprime d'une voix forte, caché quelque part près du confessionnal.

« Tu pars demain après-midi? ENCORE? »

« Ce ne sera que pour quelques heures. » se défend Nicolas.

« J'en ai mare! Je sais pas si tu t'en souviens mais on se marie dans 2 jours et demi! C'est pas le moment! »

« Je sais, chérie, mais je n'ai pas le choix! »

« C'est tout, je ne veux plus qu'on en parle. Mais moi, je ne vivrai pas comme ça éternellement. »

Ils se chicanent. Peut-être que la cause n'est pas perdue et que ce mariage a des chances d'être annulé finalement.

Après tout…si les choses ne se sont pas déroulées comme je le voulais avec Nicolas…je peux toujours essayer avec Granger.

« Elle ne te croira jamais. » me dit une voix dans ma tête. Non…c'est vrai. Sauf si elle me fait confiance…suffisamment confiance…peut-être qu'elle m'écouterait?

Je quitte l'endroit pour aller m'asseoir dans un des longs bancs de bois siègent devant l'autel. Je réfléchis à mon plan. C'est simple pourtant : avoir sa confiance. Je regarde avec intérêt les vitraux très haut devant moi. Un représente une femme, un autre un homme…puis un tout au centre, le dessin d'un enfant.

J'ignore pourquoi mais je me sens mal à l'aise. Je fixe le vitrail de la femme sans ciller jusqu'au moment où Granger vient me rejoindre. Avant que j'aie pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle prend place et me balance :

« Je sais que tu as tout entendu. »

« Ouais. » dis-je tout simplement.

« Je n'ai pas tord, j'ai bien le droit de le voir? On va se marier, bon dieu de… » Dit-elle avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche.

« C'est pas bien de dire des trucs comme ça, surtout dans une cathédrale. » lui dis-je.

…C'est le moment. Mais que dire?

Après quelques secondes elle me répond :

« Je suis désolé pour ta copine et toi. »

« Je n'ai pas de copine. Nicolas a inventé ça. » dis-je en attendant de trouver une idée de génie pour faire avancer mon plan.

Elle semble tout comprendre.

« …T'as reparlé à Morgane? »

« T'as trouvé ça toute seule? »

Elle se plonge la tête dans les mains d'un geste désespéré.

« Si je t'ai dis de ne plus l'approcher c'est en partie à cause de ça. Si un mec lui tombe dans l'œil elle le lâche pas. Elle n'a jamais vraiment eu de relation sérieuse avec un gars puisqu'ils se sauvent après un certain moment.

…ça vient de me frapper comme la foudre. Je garde le silence et j'essaye de regarder n'importe quoi sauf son visage.

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu as? »

Je lève les yeux vers le vitrail de la femme et ne le quitte pas des yeux alors que je murmure :

« Ça m'as fait réaliser…tu as raison. »

« À propos de quoi? »

« Lorsque… » Commençais-je en hésitant. « …lorsque tu disais que j'avais peur de l'engagement. »

« J'ai dis cela seulement pour que tu te la ferme. »

« Non, non. C'est vrai. Jamais…j'ai réellement voulu rester…avec une fille…c'est comme un blocage. J'ai beau tout faire…je me sauve toujours avant que ça aille trop loin. »

Elle est mal à l'aise, elle ne s'attendait probablement pas à ce que je lui dise quelque chose du genre…moi non plus, en fait.

« Tu sais… » S'essaie-t-elle. « Ça ne reste pas là une vie entière, ce genre de blocage. »

Si seulement ce commentaire aurait pu m'aider.

« Je vis bien pour l'instant mais je sais qu'un jour je vais trouver une fille bien…j'espère ne pas faire d'erreur. »

Elle pose une main sur mon épaule et je crois pour la première fois son regard complètement exempt de colère ou de frustration; contrairement à ce que j'ai l'habitude de recevoir venant de sa part.

……Pourquoi je viens de lu dire tout ça moi? Pourquoi je m'investis autant dans cette cause? Je n'avais même pas à lui révéler quelque chose de vrai sur moi, je pouvais inventer n'importe quoi. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui dire ça.

J'enlève sa main de mon épaule et me lève brusquement.

« Je dois y aller. » Dis-je en quittant le banc de bois vieillit pour la laisser seule à contempler l'autel. En marchant dans l'allée, je me retourne pour voir si elle me suit.

Non.

Elle est toujours assise mais a la tête baissée et les mains jointes…Je regrette d'être partit. C'était peut-être un peu rude. …Puis je me rappel que c'est Granger. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'en fais autant?

**OoO Point de vue d'Hermione OoO**

« …il me faut un signe. Pourquoi faut-il que je doute tant quelques jours avant mon propre mariage? Nicolas n'est presque jamais là pour me réconforter. Où est-il alors que j'ai besoin de lui? Au travail, bien sûr. Il ne peut donc pas arrêter de faire son boulot pendant une semaine? Aidez-moi. » Dis-je avant de me relever pour aller rejoindre Nicolas.

Je m'approche de lui et il me sourit. J'ai beau lui en vouloir, je peux tout oublier du moment où il me regarde comme ça.

« Merci de votre visite ici aujourd'hui! » dit la guide alors qu'un petit panier de bois tressé circulant parmi nous afin d'y recueillir un peu de pourboire. Apparemment, les gars sont très généreux avec la guide. Je suis le mouvement et balance 5 euros dans le panier pour mon appréciation de la visite et non parce que le montant est proportionnel à la longueur de sa jupe en centimètres.

Nicolas glisse également un peu de monnaie mais porte plus attention à la guide et tient à la remercier chaleureusement en lui serrant un peu trop longtemps la main.

Je ne dis rien. Nous prenons le chemin de la sortie mais je n'hésite pas cependant, une fois à l'extérieur, de mentionner :

« Tu sais je n'endurerai pas ça indéfiniment. » à l'adresse de Nicolas.

« De quoi parles-tu, chérie? » me demande-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

« Tu regardes toujours les autres femmes! » M'exclamais-je un peu trop fort, ce qui attire inévitablement l'attention de Ron, Ginny, Harry et, il le fallait bien, Malfoy.

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai. » Me répond mon futur mari. « Je regarde aussi les hommes, les chiens et les oiseaux. J'inspecte l'univers, voilà tout. »

J'entends Ron pouffer de rire en arrière. Ce n'est pas vraiment un avis impartial puisqu'il n'a jamais aimé Nicolas. Je vois également Malfoy rouler des yeux.

Je ne me contente pas ne cette réponse et lui déclare qu'il a intérêt à être seulement absent le lendemain après-midi pour une dernière fois s'il veut toujours me voir sur cet autel samedi. Je suis partie rejoindre Morgane et mes parents en le laissant en arrière pour qu'il puisse réfléchir.

Non mais, c'est le monde à l'envers. J'en veux à Nicolas et je suis triste pour Malfoy…

**OoO Point de vue de Draco OoO**

Jamais je n'ai entendu des bobards gros comme ça. « J'inspecte l'univers. » Bravo Nicolas, mais je suis pas sûr que ça marche avec elle…du moins que ça ma marcher encore longtemps avec elle. Je n'ai pas entendu ce qu'elle lui a dit tout bas mais ce ne devait pas être des choses très positive.

L'après-midi se déroule très rapidement. Alors que je me fais bronzer en compagnie de Morgane au bord de la piscine, Vincent est venu nous annoncer que, le soir même, il y avait une super fiesta d'organiser dans le bar de l'hôtel. S'il y a bien une chose au monde que je ne ratte jamais, c'est bien une fête. Nicolas va devoir refaire ses réserves de bière parce qu'écartez-vous les mecs, je m'en viens.

Morgane n'a pas été un très grand problème jusqu'à date. Elle respecte ma supposée rupture comme s'il s'agissait d'un deuil. Au moins, pendant ce temps là, j'ai affaire à une fille plutôt normale…bref, à la fille que j'ai rencontrée à la piscine, il y a 2 jours.

On dirait que Granger a envie d'être en ma compagnie également. Je sens que je vais entendre parler de nouveau de l'aveu que j'ai osé lui faire à l'église tout à l'heure. Je sais pas quel effet j'ai eu sur elle mais ce n'est sûrement pas le bon.

J'ai la chance de parler avec ses parents, en compagnie de Morgane également. J'ai eu la désagréable impression que la sœur de Granger leur a glissé un mot à propos de moi et qu'ils évaluent à présent si je suis un homme à marier. La réponse est non. Je ne suis sans aucun doute pas destiné à cet effet. Je crois avoir laisser tout de même une bonne impression sur eux…lorsqu'on rit avec vous et qu'on étire une conversation durant des heures, c'est souvent un bon signe.

OoOoOoOoOoO

« I'm bringing sexy back, yeah.. »

J'adore cette chanson. Les moldus ont de la super musique, j'admets. C'est vraiment la soirée du siècle. Deux des demoiselles d'honneur accepte de danser avec moi. Sarah : la fille qui m'a envoyer balader le premier jour où je suis arrivé ici. Elle a apparemment passer l'éponge sur la soirée toujours nébuleuse dans mes pensés lors de notre 6e année…lors d'une fête; et Meredith Osborn : La dernière des demoiselle d'honneur…je ne crois pas avoir jamais rencontrer une fille aussi ennuyante. Elle danse bien…mais je suis content de ne pas avoir perdu du temps sur elle au début de mon séjour ici. Elle a déjà passé la moitié de la soirée assise au bar à regarder les bulles de sa bière partir du fond de son verre pour venir éclater à la surface.

Ce qui est drôle aussi. C'est de regarder comment les autres dansent autour de vous. Le rouquin à assurément un talent inné là-dedans, me dis-je intérieurement, le plus sarcastique au monde. Potter ne fait que danser avec sa femme, Nicolas avec Olivia, Granger avec sa sœur qui ne cesse de me jeter des regards. Elle se demande sûrement pourquoi que je m'amuse autant alors que je suis au plus bas niveau de la joie de vivre à cause de ma séparation avec ma copine imaginaire, je suppose.

Autre chose qui est drôle : c'est drôle d'essayer au moins une fois de ne pas boire autant d'alcool que les autres. J'adore quand une personne saoule vient se confier à moi, le lendemain elle n'a plus aucun souvenir de ce qu'elle m'a dit et moi, de moi coté, je peux faire circuler des rumeurs autant que je le veux. Je dois admettre que de voir quelqu'un tituber ou s'étaler de tout son long sur le plancher me fait particulièrement rire aussi. Ce qui est justement le cas de mon oncle Andrew, le père de Nicolas, qui vient de fendre son pantalon non pas en arrière mais en avant. Il y a un âge pour porter un caleçon avec Snoopy dessus, il me semble.

Il est environ 1h00 du matin et avec les 3 bières que j'ai descendu depuis le début, je commence a ressentir le besoin de faire un petit tour à la salle de bain des mecs. Je suis présentement en train de faire ce que j'ai à faire devant l'urinoir lorsque la porte s'ouvre à la volée et une fille entre sans se rendre compte de ma présence et va s'enfermer dans une cabine…avant d'éclater littéralement en sanglots.

Pris au dépourvus, je remonte ma fermeture éclaire et me dirige vers la porte de la cabine où ce qui me semble être Granger vient d'y entrer.

« Granger? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Malfoy?! » Me répond une voix qui me confirme bien que c'est elle.

« …t'es dans les toilettes des mecs, Granger. »

Les sanglots cessent. Un silence temporaire plane dans la pièce pour ensuit laisser place à des rires hystériques.

« Ça va? » lui demandais-je en fixant le verrou de la porte.

« Très bien. » dit-elle d'un ton qui ne me convint pas du tout en sortant de la cabine, toujours les larmes aux yeux mais en riant nerveusement.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as? »

« Pourquoi je te le dirais à toi? »

Bonne question.

« Parce que je suis probablement la seule personne que tu connais qui est encore debout…et que si on est pour se voir à chaque fête de Noël, autant essayer de s'entendre. »

D'où est-ce que je sors ça moi?

Elle me regarde très sérieusement puis me déballe le tout.

« C'est juste…qu'en allant au bar me chercher quelque chose à boire, j'ai surpris Olivia et Emmiline, complètement saoule, dire des saloperies sur Nicolas et sur moi. »

« C'est tout? »

« Non... » Dit-elle en déroulant un peu de papier de toilette d'une des cabines en guise de papier mouchoir. « Je sais que c'est pas vrai mais Olivia prétendait s'être envoyer en l'air avec Nicolas pas plus tard que la nuit dernière. »

J'ai l'impression d'avoir reçut un bassin d'eau glacée en pleine figure.

« Ça ne se peut pas. » dis-je pour Granger et aussi pour moi-même.

« Je sais, Nicolas travaillais et ensuite il est rentré et a passé le reste de la soirée avec moi dans notre chambre. Comment des gens peuvent être aussi méchant? …ha ha ha, je peux pas croire que je t'ai dis ça. »

« J'avoue me sentir concerné…mais les gens changent. »

« Et dire que je les considérais comme mes amies? » dit-elle en éclatant encore plus en sanglots.

Je ne sais tellement pas quoi faire. Des larmes coulent de plus en plus sur ses joues, entraînant son mascara avec elles. Je ne trouve vraiment rien d'autre à faire que de le prendre dans mes bras. C'est la première fois de ma vie que j'ai à consoler une fille…normalement…je suis…le mecs qui cause les pleurs parce qu'il s'enfuit avec son pantalon à 4h00 du mat.

Incroyablement mal à l'aise, je flatte ses cheveux bouclé bruns alors qu'elle utilise plus ma chemise que son papier de toilette pour de se moucher.

« Écoute, ce ne sont que deux filles jalouses. Ne porte pas attention à elle. Tu sais, elles ont pris beaucoup d'alcool ces deux là ce soir, je sais que tu n'es pas le genre de fille à te saouler mais crois moi, un des premiers effet c'est de faire et dire des conneries. »

Elle s'éloigne de moi et se regarde dans le miroir avant de s'essuyer les yeux une dernière fois. Elle se retourne une dernière fois vers moi.

« Merci. » murmure-t-elle.

« De rien. » dis-je avant qu'elle ne sorte de la salle de bain.

Je me retrouve seul une fois de plus. Je contemple mon reflet dans la glace. Je sais bien que Nicolas est un peu frivole…mais il m'a dit lui-même qu'il aimait Hermione. Il me l'a assuré. Nicolas ne rigole pas normalement lorsqu'il s'agit de femmes, d'argent ou de politique. Ce sont assurément 2 filles jalouses qui ont un peu trop abusé de l'alcool. Même sous l'effet de ce délicieux liquide, on n'avoue pas des trucs du genre, ce serait trop risqué, surtout en ce moment, au mariage du principal concerné. Nicolas ne peut être que sincère…on n'a juste à porter attention à la façon avec laquelle il regarde Granger…

…

Pourquoi est-ce que je veux empêcher ce mariage? Ça n'en vaut pas la peine…je ne ferais que séparer deux personnes qui veulent vivre ensemble. J'ai beau essayer de me convaincre du contraire…Hermione est une bonne personne…je ne peux tout simplement pas lui faire ça…

**Fin du chapitre**

Gros chapitre hein? On a enfin les impressions d'Hermione là dedans. Pauvre Draco, son plan tombe carrément à l'eau, il n'en voit même plus l'intérêt…

**Dans le prochain chapitre**

- Maintenant que Draco et Hermione ont enterrer mutuellement leur hache de guerre…peut-être que Draco va mettre son énergie ailleurs que dans des plans machiavélique qui ne font qu'échoués…comme accorder un peu plus d'importance à Hermione…

- C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire.

Bonne fin de journée!

Kissssss

Marianne Malfoy


	6. Témoin accidentel, première partie

Bonjour, bonjour à tout le monde! Oui, j'ai été très prise par mes vacances, mon boulot et ma piscine mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas travailler sur ma fic cette été. Oh non! Je vous réserve d'ailleurs un chapitre 7 explosif! Mais pour l'instant, place au chapitre 6!

**Ange-déchue**: Vive François Pérusse! Merci pour les beaux compliments! Voilà la suite!

**Morgane Andrews:** Merci beaucoup! Bonne lecture, je sens que tu vas particulièrement aimer ce chapitre!

**Thelordofshadows:** Tu veux que Draco stoppe le mariage? Je ne crois pas que c'est ce qui va arriver...du moins, danc ce chapitre-ci. lol Bonne lecture!

**Drayloveuse:** Merci, merci, merci! La voilà cette suite! Régale toi!

**Sinkshadow**: Tu aimes le tournant que prend la fic? Ah bah contente de le savoir, je sens que tu vas bien aimer ce chapitre!

**Malie25:** Ah bah bonjour! lol Moi, sadique? Noooooon, pas du tout. lol Attend de voir ce que je vous réserve pour le chapitre 7! Bonne lecture et donne m'en vite des nouvelles!

BONNE LECTURE!

**Chapitre 6**

**Témoin accidentel, première partie**

Je regarde mon cadran par deux fois pour m'assurer de l'heure qu'il est. 7h15. J'ai à peine dormi cinq heures et je ne suis pas capable de fermer les yeux plus longtemps. C'était un de ces sommeils qui, une fois interrompu, vous donne l'impression d'avoir été éveillé depuis des heures. Ce n'était pas ce qu'on peut appeler un « sommeil réparateur ».

Je regarde mon reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain et ma sale tête témoigne de ma courte nuit de sommeil.

Ma sale tête.

Je me regarde attentivement dans la glace et pendant une seconde. Mes cheveux blonds sans gel, mon menton pointu, des cernes en dessous de mes yeux bleu-gris dû à cette nuit plutôt courte.

Je perds carrément le goût de descendre déjeuner en bas.

Descendre impliquerait le fait de voir Hermione et me payer toute une conversation sur ce qui s'est passé hier soir. S'il y a bien une chose dont je n'ai pas envie de discuter, surtout avec elle, c'est de la possible infidélité de son mari, ou plutôt, mon cousin.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait si il s'avérait que Nicolas soit exactement comme elle a toujours perçut ma famille?...enfin, bref, moi.

Je m'envois un peu d'eau glacée en plein visage et apprécie la sensation de brûlure qu'elle crée. Je me fait violence et m'habille tout de même en priant pour que la voyage jusqu'au resto de l'hôtel s'étire éternellement.

Je ne sais pas si on peut qualifié 3 minutes et 54 secondes une éternité.

Il n'y a personne; même les employés de l'hôtel ne sont pas là excepté la réceptionniste. Puis, je découvre également notre serveur habituel qui m'indique une table où je pourrais déjeuner, une fois dans le restaurant.

J'ai la tête vide…Je ne pense à rien; comme si on m'avait priver de la capacité de réfléchir. Je repasse en boucle, inlassablement, la conversation que j'ai eu avec…

« Hermione?! » Dis-je un peu trop fort en constatant qu'elle était déjà là, assise au bar à boire un café.

Elle se retourne et me regarde un instant avant de prendre sa tasse et de venir me rejoindre. Elle marche presque en ligne droite avec des yeux à moitié ouverts. Elle ne connaît apparemment pas les propriétés stimulantes de l'eau froide.

« Salut. » me dit-elle d'une voix encore rauque, comme si c'était les premiers mots qu'elle prononçait de la journée.

« Salut. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir…du moins, si tôt. » Avouais-je.

« Je suis là depuis 30 minutes. » répond-t-elle doucement.

Je ne réponds rien…et elle ajoute (comme je l'avais prédit) :

« Merci encore pour hier soir. J'avais besoin qu'on me rassure…et le fait que ça vienne de toi…ça m'a étonné, mais je voyais que c'était sincère…C'est ce qui m'a poussé à te croire. »

…Elle prend une gorgé du délicieux liquide exempt de crème dans sa tasse et continu :

« J'ai parlé à Nicolas hier soir…enfin, ce matin très tôt finalement. Il paraissait scandalisé de savoir qu'Olivia avait dit une telle chose. Il m'a même dit que si je ne le croyais pas, que je pouvais bien téléphoner à son bureau pour parler à ses employés. »

« Et tu les as appelés? »

« Non, je voyais bien qu'il disait la vérité.

Je ne réponds toujours rien. On dirait qu'elle attend que je lui confirme qu'elle n'avait pas tord de ne pas appeler. Elle veut absolument croiser mon regard. Je me concentre sur le petit panier de bois tressé qui contient des petits sachets de sucre. Après un instant, elle reporte son regard sur sa tasse à café.

« Olivia est partie il y a 30 minutes, environ. Nicolas lui a gentiment dit de s'en aller et de seulement revenir lors de la cérémonie, après demain. »

Voyant que je n'ajoutais toujours rien, elle me dit abruptement :

« Tu sais, si je t'embête, je peux m'en aller! »

« Non!...non…je suis juste…pas totalement réveillé. »

Elle regarde furtivement autour d'elle et sort sa baguette lorsqu'elle voit que le champ est enfin libre. Elle murmure quelques mots et une tasse remplie de la meilleure boisson sur terre apparaît devant moi. J'en bave seulement à regarder la tasse.

« Merci. » lui dis-je avant d'en prendre une grande gorgée en me laissant enivré par ce vrai péché.

Elle fait glisser ses doigts sur le rebord de sa propre tasse le temps de laisser un léger silence envahir la pièce. Puis…

« Tu sais…Je ne voulais pas te faire peur en te parlant de Morgane. Elle a ses mauvais cotés, oui…mais depuis hier...elle a changée…subitement. »

« Ça ne change rien au fait que… »

« Tout ce que je veux te dire c'est…ne soit pas trop dur avec elle…Elle…tient beaucoup…à toi. Et ça la rend triste que tu veilles rester de ton coté à réfléchir à…une copine que tu n'as jamais eu. » Finit-elle sur une voix beaucoup moins douce.

« Je sais. »

Ça ne change tout de même rien au fait qu'elle n'est pas mon genre malgré son très beau physique.

« Je vais faire plus attention, désoler. » Dis-je en croisant pour la première fois son regard depuis le début de la conversation.

On dirait qu'elle n'a pas dormi de toute la nuit. Elle n'est pas maquillée et ses cheveux son coiffés un peu pêle-mêle. J'ai droit à la vrai Hermione Granger en ce moment, celle que j'ai l'habitude de voir…que j'ai _eu_ l'habitude de voir. Sans tous les artifices.

Elle se lève tranquillement debout après avoir jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Je suis désolée, je dois y aller. On va au Spa de l'autre coté du lac ce matin. Je reviens vers 10h30. »

« D'accord, amuse toi. »

« …Tu peux venir si tu veux. » tente-t-elle.

« Non, merci. » répondais-je tout de même malgré l'agréable sensation que j'ai eu au moment où elle m'a invité. « Je vais rester un peu ici avec les gars et Nicolas. »

« Ok. » dit-elle en tournant les talons et en faisant danser les pans de sa jupe en marchant vers la porte menant au lobby de l'hôtel.

Elle est tout simplement trop gentille. Je ne peux pas lui gâcher son mariage. Les gens comme elle méritent de belles choses comme celles-là… elle passe une semaine de rêve avec tous ceux qu'elle aime dans ce très bel hôtel…et je suis le seul qui n'a aucun rapport dans tout ce monde.

Voyons, Draco, ressaisit toi un peu.

Je gaspillais mon temps et mon énergie pour une cause perdue d'avance. Si mon cousin veut la marier et bien soit. Je m'en fiche, ce n'est pas moi qui la verrai tous les jours.

Je dois seulement être moins critique. Je dois essayer de passer du bon temps malgré Potter et la belette qui n'arrête pas de me surveiller.

Passer du bon temps. C'est clair, il me semble! Pensais-je en me levant, ayant en tête d'aller me promener au village.

**OoO Point de vue d'Hermione OoO**

Les mains de Marco, mon masseur, viennent d'être déclarée huitième merveille du monde. Je n'ai jamais autant apprécié un massage qu'en ce moment. J'en avais vraiment besoin après la journée horrible que j'ai eu hier.

« Hey les filles, je fais un sondage! » lance Sarah en mettant quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds et rouge derrière ses oreilles.

« Vas-y! » répond Meredith en gardant les yeux fermer, la tête couchée sur sa table de massage.

« Qui ne s'est pas fait faire des avances depuis dimanche soir dernier? »

Un silence plane durant quelques secondes avant de réveiller des rires au moment où Ginny et moi levons nos mains.

« Ouais, mais vous ça ne compte pas, vous êtes mariées! » se défend Sarah. « Mais je peux vraiment pas le croire, tous les amis de Nicolas, y compris son cousin le joueur de Quidditch, sont venu me faire de l'œil. »

« Et à ce que j'ai entendu dire...il y a eu une histoire entre toi et ce cher Malfoy? » déclare Ginny, ne sachant pas si elle devait avoir la nausée ou éprouver de la pitié pour Sarah.

« Si on peut appeler un soir une « histoire ». »Répond-t-elle en se cachant le visage derrière ses cheveux.

« Tu as…passé une nuit avec lui? » Demande Morgane d'une voix incertaine en découvrant son visage de sa longue chevelure brune foncée.

« Oui et j'essaye d'oublier. »

« Vraiment? » s'exclame Emmeline. « Non mais réfléchis : Tu peux te vanter d'avoir fait l'amour durant des heures avec un des joueurs de Quidditch les plus chéris par les dames. C'est une belle mention à ton dossier! »

« Oui, je me vois inscrire ça sur mon CV. » Dit Sarah d'un ton ironique.

Morgane continue.

« Pourquoi tu veux oublier ça? »

« Parce qu'on avait trop bu…et qu'il est un nul. »

« Mais voyons, il n'est pas si pire que ça. » affirmais-je, prenant enfin part à la conversation.

« Vraiment?! » s'étonne Ginny qui a probablement en tête toutes les injures qu'il a pu dire jadis sur elle et sa famille.

« Oui, vraiment. J'ai… » Commençais-je en cherchant soudainement mes mots. « J'ai appris à le connaître. Il est quelqu'un de bien…mais il ne le laisse pas voir à moins qu'il aille vraiment confiance en toi. »

« T'es en train de me dire qu'il a confiance en toi? Après des années à te traiter de tous les noms, juste comme ça, pour rien, il te fait maintenant confiance? »

« …Je crois »

…J'avoue que je ne me suis jamais posé cette question. C'est tout de même flagrant comme non-sens.

Après tout, pourquoi se serait-il confié à moi hier matin? Ou pourquoi m'a-t-il consolé dans les toilettes des mecs s'il n'y avait pas en lui ne serait-ce qu'une once de bonté ou de confiance? Il ne peux pas être si mauvais que ça. Même ce matin, il était…sociable malgré le peu de chose qu'il m'a dit.

« Moi j'ai l'impression qu'il m'évite. » dit Morgane.

…Un bel exemple de ce qu'il faut dire pour créer un malaise général.

« Mesdames, il est temps de vous diriger vers la petite pièce ici où vous pourrez remettre vos vêtements, la séance est terminée. » nous dis un des masseurs.

Tout le monde se relève sauf Meredith.

« Attendez! » s'exclame-t-elle en sortant un billet de 20 euros de la serviette qui cache sa taille. « Michel, mon très cher Michel, je me ferais bien masser encore 45 minutes! »

Elle finit sa phrase en enfonçant le billet dans la paume d'une des mains du masseur qui lui avait été assigné en lui faisant un regard qui en disait long.

« À vos ordres, mademoiselle. »

« À plus tard les filles! »

Nous marchons pour revenir à l'hôtel dans l'air chaud de cette belle saison qu'est l'été. C'est tellement beau. Nicolas disait vrai, la deuxième semaine du mois d'août, c'est la plus belle! Tout est en fleur, les gens sont de bonne humeur…

« Retournez à l'hôtel, les filles, je vais m'acheter un truc. » annonçais-je en regardant la rue principale du petit village.

Cette rue est bondée de boutiques, de restaurants…tous les lampadaires de chaque cotés de cette grande rue pavée à son pot de fleur. Un parc semble être le point central du village. Des fleurs y créent un paysage remplie de couleurs éclatante et plus belles les unes que les autres. Une énorme horloge au sommet d'une tour de pierres élimées nous indique 10h25 avec ses énormes aiguilles de fer forgé.

Je ne peux pas passer une semaine dans cet endroit sans faire un peu de shopping!

Une robe, deux pantalons, quelques t-shirts…rien ne semble combler mes envies du moment. Alors que je ressort d'une des cabines d'essayage de la plus belle boutique du coin et que je remet l'intégralité des vêtements que j'ai essayé au vendeur en lui disant que ce n'était pas tout à fait ce que je cherchais, je me dirige vers la sortie. C'est à ce moment que j'entends :

« Putain d'argent moldu. »

Je stoppe ma course et recule de quelques pas pour découvrir, caché derrière une étagère de bois contenant des jeans, Draco Malfoy, une paire de pantalon et un t-shirt griffé dans une main et de l'argent moldu dans l'autre.

« Ok, ça c'est…un billet de 10 euros…ok…2 billets de…argn merde, la petite monnaie, c'est quoi ça?...25 cents?...merde… »

« Besoin d'aide? » demandais-je simplement.

« Ah salut. » répond-t-il, son air vexé disparaissant de son visage soudainement.

« T'as de la misère avec l'argent ordinaire? »

« Pour moi, un galion c'est ordinaire. » répond-t-il en redirigeant son regard vers sa mains remplie de pièce et de billets.

« Bon, c'est pas compliquée… »

Après un cours intensif de cinq minutes, je crois que la matière a bien été acquise.

« Montre-moi ce que tu veux acheter. » Dis-je alors que nous sommes à la caisse. « Humm…Tommy Hilfiger, t'as du goût, je l'admet. Le t-shirt est magnifique. »

« Je sais. C'est principalement pour ça que je l'achète. » M'explique-t-il.

Bon point.

« Et puis, le SPA? » me demande-t-il une fois ressortit de la boutique.

« Super. Tu aurais dû venir, la conversation tournait surtout autour de toi. » Lui annonçais-je.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas! » Dit-il d'un air qui se voulait prétentieux en bombant son torse. « Et puis qu'est-ce qu'on disait de bon à mon sujet? »

« Que t'étais un nul. »

« Merci, c'est gentil. » continue-t-il, l'air un peu moins fier.

« C'est seulement ce qu'à dit Sarah après avoir clairement énoncé qu'elle voulait oublier votre fiesta de saoulons à Poudlard. »

« Dommage. » dit-il comme si ça ne le touchait en aucun point.

« Un café, ça te dis? Je te l'offre. » Lui demandais-je en le voyant posé son regard sur la terrasse d'un petit bistro.

« Ouais mais on ferait mieux de revenir à l'hôtel rapidement si tu veux voir un peu Nicolas. Il est présentement 11h05 et il part à 13h00. »

« C'est pas grave, lui je vais le voir pendant très longtemps si je vais le marier. »

« Vu comme ça…»

Il était très réceptif. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé depuis quelques jours…mais ça a été bénéfique. Tout au long de notre escapade, nous avons ris, nous avons bu du café et j'ai initier Draco au :

**OoO Point de vue de Draco OoO**

« Photomaton, que ça s'appel. » me dit-elle en me tirant par le bras vers cette minuscule boite grise.

« Et c'est censé foutre quoi dans la vie, ça? » me permettais-je de demander.

« Prendre des photos, figure toi. »

« T'es certaines qu'on rentre à deux la dedans? » demandais-je en examinant la cabine qui a l'air encore plus petite vue de l'intérieur.

« Bah oui, entre, je vais m'asseoir sur tes genoux, s'il le faut. »

Après quelques essais (la plupart n'ayant comme résultat qu'un orteil écrasé ou encore un « Fais gaffe à où tu mets ta main! » de ma part) on réussit à apparaître entièrement dans ce qui a l'air d'être l'objectif. J'ai le visage quasiment dans ses cheveux qui ont un parfum de vanille.

« Là, le principe c'est de faire les pires conneries sur chaque photos! » dit-elle en faisant une énorme grimace.

Je n'ai pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement que la première photo a déjà été prise.

« Et les pires conneries pour toi, c'est quoi? » dis-je alors qu'elle replace ses cheveux derrière une de ses oreilles.

« Ça, par exemple! » Dit-elle en mettant ses mains autour de mon cou, faisant mine de m'étrangler, juste au moment où un deuxième éclat de lumière témoignant la prise de la deuxième photo survient.

« Hey! » m'indignais-je.

« Bah quoi? On a le droit de rire! » Se défend-t-elle.

« Ok à mon tour. » continuais-je en attrapant son cou.

« Bah là, trouve un autre concept! »

« C'est ça que j'ai fait! » m'exclamais-je pour me défendre. Je fais la première chose qui me vient en tête pour lui prouver que j'avais un concept différent : je colle mes lèvres sur sa joue gauche, un clic me confirmant que la photo du siècle va être mis sur papier.

« ARGN!!! »

« On est quitte! »

La dernière photo fut tout simplement ordinaire. Je me suis forcé; un sourire et puis voilà.

« C'est nul, les photos ne sont pas animés! »

« C'est un truc moldu, c'est normal. Bon moi je garde les deux premières. » Dit-elle en déchirant en deux partie égale la série de quatre photos.

« Parfait, je suis très heureux d'avoir la troisième! C'est triste, quelques millièmes de secondes plus tard et tu aurais eu un air moins « amusé » sur le visage. » Dis-je en constatant que la photo a été prise avant qu'elle n'explose de rage.

« Détruit cette photo. » m'ordonne-t-elle en essayant de me l'arracher des mains.

« Non! Surtout pas! » Dis-je en la mettant hors de sa porté, dans une des poches arrières de mes pantalons. Comme je la connais, je doute très fort qu'elle aille la chercher là.

On marche dans le parc aux arrangements floraux magnifiques que j'ai vu un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui. Mon regard se pose alors sur l'immense horloge aux aiguilles de fer forgé.

« Il est deux heures et quart? Déjà? » Dit-elle, surprise.

« Ah bah oui. » Lui confirmais-je en regardant ma propre montre.

« On devrait retourner à l'hôtel; les autres vont se demander où nous sommes. » dit-elle en attrapant un de mes bras pour m'entraîner sur le chemin de l'hôtel.

De retour dans le lobby de l'hôtel, nos chemins se séparent. Elle va rejoindre sa sœur alors que je retourne à ma chambre mettre mon maillot de bain pour ensuite enfiler mes nouveaux vêtements par-dessus. (Nda : Alors la mesdames, je vous offre une belle image mentale : Draco Malfoy en jeans (qui lui font obligatoirement de belles fesses) ainsi qu'un beau t-shirt blanc. Vous devinez que s'il va à la piscine, il devra éventuellement enlever le tout. Bavons en cœur!)

Je n'avais jamais ressentit cela. J'ai réellement apprécié quelque chose. Jamais je n'avais passé du bon temps avec quelqu'un. D'une certaine façon oui, avec plusieurs filles d'ailleurs, mais comme ça, jamais… Passer du temps à rire, flâner dans un parc…je n'ai jamais eu le temps de faire ça, ni la patience… et elle a réussit a m'amuser…une chose aussi simple n'a jamais été aussi plaisante à faire.

Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, je suis déjà en train de marcher sur le bord de la piscine, à la recherche d'une chaise longue libre. Tout le monde s'est donné le mot pour se trouver là, on dirait…

« Hey, Draco, vient nous rejoindre. » crie Vincent depuis le bout de la piscine remplie d'eau cristalline.

« Ouai, on sait que tu es bon au Quidditch, mais au Water-polo on n'en sait rien! » dit une voix féminine derrière moi.

Je me retourne pour voir Hermione à peine une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle ne disparaisse au fond des eaux en provoquant quelques éclaboussures.

Elle revient à la surface, les yeux fermer et prend à deux mains ses cheveux qui étaient collé à son dos pour les essorer. Elle se dirige vers ses amies puis tombe face à face avec sa sœur ce qui me ramène les deux pieds sur terre.

Je plonge à mon tour et vais rejoindre le groupe et me dirigeant instinctivement vers Dean, Vincent, Dave et Thomas.

Je nage près de Morgane et m'efforce de ne pas la regarder. Peut être que si je ne lui parle plus du tout elle va me lâcher.

...qui a dit que j'ai pas le droit de rêver?

Je m'introduis dans la conversation des gars mais je remarque du coin de l'œil Morgane qui fait de grands gestes dans ma direction. Je l'entend se plaindre à Hermione puis elle se dirige vers une échelle près du bord de la piscine et sort rapidement de l'eau pour aller s'étendre sur une chaise longue au soleil. Elle pose ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez et je peux jurer qu'elle est en train de me traiter de tous les noms.

Mon regard se porte instantanément sur Hermione qui me regarde d'un air choqué, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine légèrement caché par un bikini bleu ciel.

« Quoi? » dis-je en sachant très bien ce qu'elle me reproche.

« Je ne te demande pas grand-chose, il me semble? Seulement de ne pas être méchant avec elle! »

Elle me fixe sans ciller, le même regard furieux sur le visage. Si elle pense m'impressionner avec ça, j'ai vu bien pire dans ma vie.

« Allez, garde tes grands airs pour toi. On va s'amuser. » Lui dis-je en la prenant par le bras.

« Vas-y, grimpe sur mes épaules. »

**À suivre…**

Ah mon dieu, long chapitre hein?

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

- La partie de Water-polo  
- Draco est furieux comme jamais…pourquoi?...ahh….  
- Séance d'essayage des smokings des mecs! (Draco a obligatoirement l'air d'un dieu dans le sien)  
- Tout ne peut pas toujours bien aller…

Bonne fin de journée!

Kisssssss

Votre très dévouée, Marianne Malfoy


	7. Témoin accidentel, deuxième partie

Bonjour!

Deuxième partie d'une série de trois chapitres rempli d'action! Voila un chapitre que vous allez adoré au plus haut point! Vous vouliez des rapprochements, ah bah en voila!

* * *

**the-lord-of-shadows**: Pourquoi ne finiraient-ils pas ensemble? Bonne question. Voici un chapitre chargé en émotions qui te donnera peut-être un petit apperçut de ce qui pourrait arriver! Bonne lecture et donne m'en des nouvelles, je sens que tu vas adorer ce chapitre! 

**draymione:** Une fidèle lectrice ici! Tu voulais un nouveau chapitre? Bah voila! Bonne lecture, tu vas adorer!

**Misshika06:** Bah voila la suite tant attendue! Laisse moi te dire que ce n'est pas un chapitre qui est de tout repos! On entre dans le vif du sujet là! Le mariage arrive bientôt. Donne m'en des nouvelles!

**-4181315-** : Ouais, je ne suis plus vraiment sur twwo, le site a eu un bogue une fois...et je ne suis pas vraiment revenue après...De toute façon, l'important c'est que tu voulais la suite et que je vous la donne maintenant! Lis moi ça et donne moi tes commentaires!

**Lady125**: Contente de savoir que tu aimes cette fic car moi j'adore l'écrire! Voilà un nouveau chapitre chargé en action! Du moins...d'action psychologique! Bonne lecture et donne moi ton avis!

**Malie25**: Bijour! Tu veux un bisou?...peut-être auras-tu de la chance dans ce chapitre...ou dans le prochain...Je sais, je vous fais languir, hein? Je suis tellement sadique. lol Bonne lecture et je veux savoir tes commentaires sur ce chapitre car c'est un de mes préférés!

Bonjour également à **'titemione, Crystal.Moon696, Dedine Potter-Malfoy, MalfoyHerm, Nanz77, Shadow92666, Valalyeste, anitamalfoy, dragopotter, lolotte06, patinou93, susysucredorge, Flemmardise** (j'adore ton pseudo!), **Hermi0ne-Drag0, Dan4114, Draco-tu-es-a-moi, draymione5, Matrixlovesandraya et vivi-chan winner** d'avoir mis une alerte sur cette fic. J'apprécie de voir que des gens tiennent a savoir le plus tôt possible quand je poste des chapitres! BONNE LECTURE À TOUS!

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**Témoin accidentel, deuxième partie**

Ça fait à peine trois minutes qu'on joue au water-polo et j'ai déjà reçut le ballon en plein visage. DEUX FOIS! Et chaque fois envoyé par le rouquin.

« Excuse-moi, c'est un accident. »

Accident, mon œil!

Hermione est assise sur mes épaules et se débrouille comme elle peut pour envoyer le ballon de l'autre coté du filet. Drôle de jeu. Les moldus doivent seulement apprécier ce sport parce que les filles y porte obligatoirement le maillot de bain. Il y en a quatre devant moi, chacune dans un bikini de couleurs différentes. Sarah, un rouge pour s'harmoniser avec ses cheveux, Morgane, un noir, Émmiline un vert, Meredith un blanc et la Weasley, un jaune. J'acclame fortement le géni qui a inventé le bikini. Ce mec a seulement trouvé un moyen de voir sa femme plus longtemps en sous-vêtement. Ainsi que les autres femmes autour. Astucieux.

Elles sont belles, oui…mais je dois avouer que je porte un peu plus attention à la fille qui est assise sur mes épaules. Hermione est particulièrement resplendissante. J'aime quand elle me sourit. Je n'ai jamais eu droit de voir ce sourire avant aujourd'hui. J'ai l'impression d'être quelqu'un à ses yeux à chaque fois.

« À gauche, Draco! À GAUCHE! » M'ordonne t'elle alors que l'autre équipe s'apprête à nous renvoyer le ballon.

« Oui, oui! »

Pour une fois qu'elle monte la voix sans que ce soit pour m'envoyer me faire foutre ou me traiter de fils de Mangemort. Ça fait du bien.

« 6 à 4 pour nous! » S'exclame Vincent quelque part derrière moi, Emmiline sur ses épaules.

Hermione sert ses jambes autour de mon cou pour ne pas tomber. Elle a la peau douce. J'ai les mains posées sur ses cuisses et je m'efforce pour que ça ne paraisse pas déplacé de ma part devant Potter et le rouquin.

« Ça va, Draco? T'as pas mal aux épaules? » Me demande-t-elle en prenant les cheveux blonds qui tombe sur mon front pour les envoyer sur le coté de ma tête.

« Non, ça va. » Répondis-je en levant les yeux pour voir son visage.

Toutefois, je ne vois pas seulement que son visage.

Aille. J'ai vu sur la courbe de ses seins. Aille, aille. Non, ne regarde pas. Aille, aille, aille.

« AILLE! » Criais-je en recevant une fois de plus le ballon en pleine tronche.

« Ron, arrête ça! » dit-elle en se cramponnant à mes épaules alors que je perds temporairement l'équilibre.

« Désolé, pas fais exprès! »

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Depuis ce match de water-polo, je n'ai reparlé à personne. Même pas aux gars sur le chemin vers le lobby de l'hôtel pour prendre l'ascenseur. Je me la suis totalement fermé, pour une fois. Même lorsque Potter et Weasley m'ont parlé (de quoi, ça je n'en ai aucune espèce d'idée, je n'écoutais pas) je ne les ai même pas envoyé se faire foutre. Ils se sont épuisés tout seul en voyant que je ne répondait même pas et ils sont parti.

Dans mes bras, je traîne les vêtements que j'ai achetés cette après-midi avec Hermione. EWlle les avait aimés.

« Je crois que je vais demander à Emmiline de sortir avec moi. » Nous annonce Vincent à basse voix au moment où les filles nous dépassent en marchant vers le lobby de l'hôtel. « Je sens que j'ai une chance avec elle. »

J'écoute la conversation d'une oreille seulement. Je regarde Hermione qui tresse ses cheveux qui frisent déjà même s'ils sont encore mouillés. Elle parle avec Morgane qui a toujours cet air furieux sur le visage. Je n'entends pas ce qu'elle dit mais Hermione semble argumenter avec elle. Elles ne peuvent assurément pas parler d'autre chose que moi. Plus la conversation avance et plus Hermione perd le sourire qu'elle a porté tout au long de la partie de water-polo.

PAF!

« Regarde où tu vas, Draco. » Me dit Dean alors que je lui fonce dedans.

« Désolé. » m'excusais-je en détournant immédiatement mon regard pour regarder Dean se massant le pied droit.

J'époussette mes vêtements d'un revers de main et reporte mon attention sur les filles mais Hermione ne parle plus avec Morgane; elle se dirige rapidement vers la porte d'entrée.

Seule.

« Je reviens les gars. » Leur dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée de l'hôtel où vient de disparaître Hermione. Je veux lui parler. Je dois lui parler. Je…

Figé sur place, comme paralysé, je regarde la scène depuis les marches de l'escalier de marbre de l'hôtel. Près d'une longue automobile aux vitres teintées, Nicolas laisse tomber son attaché-case par terre pour serrer Hermione dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser.

Je ne sais plus pourquoi je me trouve là. Je la regarde dans les bras de mon cousin et je ne fais rien…Mes membres ont tout simplement perdus leur mobilité. Je me sens mal, je veux partir, m'en aller d'ici. Je n'ai rien a faire là.

C'est à ce moment qu'en un pincement au cœur, je vois qu'elle remarque ma présence…et elle ne me quitte pas des yeux alors qu'elle garde ses bras autour du cou de Nicolas. Elle me regarde avec un air désolé sur le visage. Elle ose me regarder comme ça? Comme si ça me faisait quelque chose de la voir étreindre son futur mari. Comme si ça me dérangeait!

J'ai l'impression que le temps arrête juste pour me faire chier. Je n'aime pas cette sensation d'être à un endroit où je ne devrais pas être à faire quelque chose que je ne devrais pas faire.

Je m'efforce de regarder ailleurs et rentre à l'intérieur en une bourrasque d'air froid marquant la limite entre la chaleur étouffante du mois d'août et l'air climatisé de l'hôtel. Je marche près de Morgane qui ne m'accorde même pas un coup d'œil et va rejoindre Thomas plus loin.

…Non mais à quoi je pensais…

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« Tante Imelda, tu peux me donner la salière, s'il te plait? » lui demandais-je parce que des frites ça se mange obligatoirement avec du sel.

« Bien sûr. » répond-t-elle en me donnant l'objet tant désiré.

« Continue ton histoire. » m'implore Hermione qui n'a pas encore touché à son plat.

« L'histoire est pas mal terminée. Il s'est retrouvé enfermé toute une fin de semaine dans les donjons du château. Pauvre Goyle…De tout façon, ce n'était pas le plus intelligent de tous. »

« J'ai tellement l'image en tête. Goyle enfermé avec les araignées et tout ce qui peut grouiller dans les donjons, frappant sauvagement à la porte pour qu'on lui ouvre…pendant deux longues journées! Ha ha ha! »

« J'en ai une meilleure, moi. » s'exclame Potter qui s'impose dans notre conversation jusque là, privée. « Tu te rappel la fois où j'ai faillis te mettre la patté en 5e année, Malfoy? Ou encore en sixième dans les toilettes quand- »

« Tu te rappel lorsque t'as trouvé un scorpion dans ton sac d'école? » Dis-je en lui coupant volontairement la parole.

« …C'ÉTAIT TOI !! »

« C'était le bon temps, hein? » rajoutais-je, nostalgique.

« J'AI FAILLIS MOURIR! »

« Et bien, on a ça en commun. » Répondis-je en me rappelant que trop bien la fois où il avait faillit me tuer dans les toilettes de mecs en sixième année. Connard.

Je tourne la tête vers Hermione pour continuer notre conversation mais elle est maintenant en train de parler avec une de ses amies. Bravo, t'es content, Potter! Elle ne me parle plus! Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que j'essaye de lui parler ou qu,elle essaye de me dire quelque chose, il y a toujours quelqu'un pour venir nous déranger. Toujours! Déjà qu'elle me parle et me sourit comme si rien ne s'était passé dans l'entrée de l'hôtel. Je sais qu'à part elle, les amis de Nicolas et Nicolas lui-même, personne ne veut me voir ici…c'est une raison valable pour m'empêcher de vivre, merde?

Ça ne prend cependant pas une éternité avant qu'elle ne m'adresse de nouveau la parole. Au fur et à mesure que les plats ainsi que les coupes de vin se remplissent et se vident, les rapports deviennent moins tendus. Le rouquin accepte de m'adresser la parole pour me demander mon avis sur les chances qu'ont les Cannons de Chudley de faire les séries cette année et sa sœur prend même part à la conversation pour lui dire comment les Harpies de Hollyhead sont bien meilleures niveau défensif.

Même s'ils me parlent tous les deux, ça ne change pas le fait que je ne me sens pas bien avec eux. Cette sensation de bien être, je la ressent seulement lorsque je suis en la compagnie d'Hermione. Elle semble être la seule qui accepte de me parler sans en revenir aux querelles que nous avons déjà eu il y a très longtemps à l'école et Merlin sait qu'en ce temps là, elle était une de mes cibles préférées et que je ne manquais jamais une occasion de la faire souffrir, peut en importait le moyen. Mes années d'étude font partie des années les plus sombres de ma vie. Je devais suivre mon père et un point, c'était tout…Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là pour contrôler ma vie et que Voldemort n'est plus là pour contrôler la sienne, je mène ma vie comme je l'entends et c'est bien qu'Hermione ai pu me voir comme je suis réellement…et non pas comme le monstre qu'elle a vu durant sept ans.

« Draco, c'est la séance d'essayage des habits demain dans la pièce derrière la salle de réception de l'hôtel. N'oublis pas, c'est à 9h00. » M'informe Nicolas avant de finir d'un trait son troisième verre de vin.

Je lui fais seulement un signe de tête pour lui confirmer mon intention d'être présent puis je regarde Hermione qui me sourit de toutes ses dents. Il semble n'y avoir qu'elle dans une pièce lorsqu'elle sourit de la sorte. Lorsqu'elle _me_ sourit de la sorte.

Malheureusement, il n'y a pas qu'elle dans la pièce. Nicolas y est bien lui aussi, assis à coté de sa femme et ne cesse de la regarder et de lui prendre la main. « Ma cave à vin ici à l'hôtel est une des plus complète et raffinée qui soit au monde! » par ici, « Encore un peu de ce Bordeau, ma chérie? » par là. Il est là avec sa gueule d'acteur de film d'action, ses cheveux brun brillants en un coupe impeccable et un sourire quasi-semblable à se fou de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de deuxième année. Il est tout ce que je ne serai jamais. Lui, on lui fait confiance dès la minute où on le croise. Moi…on fait directement le lien avec mon père et on me méprise. J'ai beau être joueur de Quidditch, avec une belle apparence…ça ne change pas l'opinion toute faite que les gens ont sur moi. Comment un mec comme lui peut finir sa vie avec une fille comme Hermione? Nicolas n'est pas fait pour elle; il est trop…Il est très…Il n'est pas assez…Il est parfait, pensais-je, conscient des évidences. Un gars comme ça ne peut assurément pas finir avec une simple fille, comme Hermione ne peut pas finir avec un gars…comme moi.

Je me lève brusquement en renversant presque de tout son contenu le pichet d'eau qui se trouve sur la table.

« Draco, où tu vas? » Me demande Dean au même moment où je paye, à mon tour, mon addition et que je quitte la table presque en courant.

Je ne réponds pas. Je ne prend même pas l'ascenseur pour me rendre à ma chambre parce que ça impliquerait de devoir m'arrêter et de me donner l'occasion toute rêvée de penser. Je ne veux pas rester immobile. Je ne veux tout simplement pas penser parce que si je pense, je n'aurai qu'une seule chose en tête…Je veux dormir, dormir le plus vite possible pour que ça me soit impossible d'y penser. Même en rêve, je continuerai de courir…

Je ferme la porte de ma chambre avec une force que je ne soupçonnais même pas d'avoir. Je lance ma clef avec force sur un fauteuil à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je n'ai jamais été aussi en colère de toute ma vie. Si seulement j'étais en colère avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même, aussi!

La respiration anormalement rapide, j'enlève mes chaussures et ma cravate qui vont rejoindre, avec la même violence, mes clefs sur le tissu pâle du fauteuil. Je tourne en rond et repasse sans arrêt devant la télévision qui m'apprend à l'aide du reflet que crée la vitre que j'ai les mains qui tremble tellement je suis enragé.

Comment est-ce que j'en suis arrivé là? Comment j'ai pu laisser ça m'arriver? Ça ne devait pas arriver! Je ne peux pas. Voilà, je l'ai dis, c'est bien vrai. JE NE PEUX PAS! Alors pourquoi est-ce que je m'acharne à vouloir croiser son regard? Pourquoi est-ce que je fais des détours seulement pour être en sa présence? Pourquoi est-ce que je lui pose des questions inutiles seulement pour entendre sa voix?

J'enlève ma chemise et ne fais aucunement attention au bruit caractéristique d'un tissu qui se déchire.

IL FALLAIT QUE ÇA ARRIVE LÀ, COMME ÇA, POUR RIEN! Et que ça m'obsède tellement que j'en perde le contrôle sur moi-même.

« ARGN! » Hurlais-je en lançant également les vêtements qui se trouvaient sur mon lit au travers de la pièce avant me m'asseoir pour finir d'enlever mon pantalon.

C'est à ce moment que je les vois, virevoltant au ralenti devant mes yeux. Elles font quelques tours dans les airs avant de toucher le sol…à mes pieds.

Je me penche vers le bout de papier lustré, ma respiration qui ralentit légèrement et je le prends dans mes mains.

Tout se dérègle dans ma tête. Mes nerfs lâchent instantanément. Je regarde les photos qu'Hermione et moi avons prises plus tôt dans la journée et je ne peux pas empêcher une larme de s'accrocher à mes cils pour venir s'écraser sur la paume d'une de mes mains.

Je ne peux tout simplement pas, me répétais-je une fois de plus pour essayer de me convaincre…mais en vain…

Pourquoi _elle_? Pourquoi faut-il que je l'aime, _ELLE_ !

OoOoOoOoOoO

C'était la nuit la plus horrible de toute ma vie. Si seulement j'avais pu dormir. Qu'est-ce que je dis là, oui, j'ai dormis…pendant peut-être 45 minutes.

Il est 8h30. Je suis déjà prèt…30 minutes encore à attendre avant de devoir aller essayer un smoking…puis je réalise que je suis en train de réfléchir…alors que je ne devrais pas. La légilimencie contre soi-même est une des pires choses à faire. Lorsque tu te concentres pour ne pas penser à un truc…tu ne peux pas faire autrement que d'y penser.

Je quitte mon lit, attrape mes clefs sur le fauteuil et m'efforce de marcher à un rythme très rapide. Si je me concentre sur mes pas, je peux peut-être arrêter de penser pendant quelques minutes. Peut-être que je m'en sors.

BOUM!

« Excuse moi, Draco. » Fait Hermione en ne se décollant pas tout de suite à moi après m'avoir heurté de plein fouet à l'angle du couloir.

……Paralysé…je suis paralysé…

« C'est bon, ça va. » Répondis-je, la seule chose que j'ai pu dire.

Je ne cligne même pas des yeux. Non…non…ne fait rien, recule et va plus loin…Tu ne peux pas rester là. Elle me regarde intensément de ses beaux yeux noisette…ne me regarde pas, surtout, laisse moi…

« Bon et bien…je dois y aller… » Dit-elle, cachant ce qui m'a l'air d'être un malaise.

« Au revoir… » Murmurais-je en la regardant partir, tout autant cloué sur place…tout autant chamboulé.

J'en perds littéralement tous mes moyens. Je deviens fou.

Je suis fou.

Ces même trois mots se répètent dans ma tête sans arrêt jusqu'au moment où j'atteint la salle de réception de l'hôtel, 15 minutes à l'avance. Je suis fou.

C'est une grande salle qui commence à être aménagée dans les tons de bleu et de violet pour la fête après le mariage. Je suis fou.

Je repère la porte qui mène à la petite salle où se font les derniers ajustements pour les habits. J'avance ma main vers la poignée quand soudainement…j'entend du bruit…Quelqu'un est déjà là…deux personne sont déjà là et discutent…discutent de quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais dû entendre…

**À suivre…**

QUEL SUSPENSE! NON MAIS! La troisième et dernière partie arrive bientôt! Elle est déjà écrite cette partie là, alors. Je vous annonce qu'il reste un ou peut-être deux chapitres. Profitez-en!

**Dans le prochain chapitre :**

- Mais…qu'est-ce qui se dit dans cette fameuse conversation?  
- Draco tentera-t-il de séduire Hermione malgré le mariage qui a lieu 24 heures plus tard?

Vous le sauré dans le prochain chapitre!

Bonne journée!

Marianne Malfoy


End file.
